The Huntress
by weezergeek
Summary: Alex Park is a living, breathing, atrocity in the gods' eyes. Artemis is facing serious punishment from Zeus, and the wrath of the other Olympians, from the moment they discovered that she has a child. Alex must embark on a quest to defend her mother's honor, faced with trials that would make other demigods run for the hills. Can she survive and finally be happy? Rated T for stuff.
1. Chapter 1 - I'm Attacked by a Lion

_INTRODUCTION_

Okay, let's get one thing straight; I didn't ask for any of this. Got that? My fate's a tangled mess, tightening the knot with each breath I take. It's not fun. If someone offered me a regular life, I'd take it in one-second flat.

Now that I've made that clear, I should tell you who I am. That's kind of hard, to be honest, because I'm not exactly sure either.

My name is Alex Park. I live in Houston, Texas. Would call it my home? No. All my life, up and 'till now, I've lived in a foster home, hopping from family-to-family. No one wanted me, of course. I was a bad omen. I brought trouble and destroyed houses and attracted unwanted attention.

Oh yeah, I'm also half Olympian god. I forget to tell people that when I introduce myself sometimes. I'm a demigod, or as some might call me, a "half-blood". That's why no one's willing to touch me with a ten-foot long pole.

Who's my godly parent? Some call her Diana, the goddess of the moon, maidenhood, or the Hunt...or, Artemis.

 **CHAPTER 1**

Being a foster-kid isn't easy. All my life, I've been in about 20 different homes with different families. It's hard. I think that I have the worst luck possible.

Yeah, you think you're a kid of Zeus and you've got it hard? That's nothing compared to my life.

Once, when I was six, I lived with a couple and their son. I actually liked the family, and was beginning to settle in. I'd lived with them for ten months, but then something strange happened. Something strange always happens.

As I said, we were walking in the park. I was playing on the swing set while my foster parents and foster brother unpacked lunch. A very tall man who appeared to be at least 12-feet in height approached me; no one believed me, but I swore he only one large eye, right in the middle of his forehead.

After giving me a stern-there's no such thing as monsters you shouldn't make that stuff up-talk, we all just forgot about it. A year later, the Fates finally decided that I was too content. A huge, six-foot-tall, bulking, snarling, demonic rottweiler crashed into our house and shattered a few windows. I didn't know it before, but that thing was a hellhound-and just my luck, during the incident, my foster-brother was injured. That was when we were on the brink of collapsing.

Several 'unfortunate' events occurred after that, eventually sending me off to another foster home. The cycle went on and on, spiraling and never-ending.

I'd love to say I joined some other family or whatnot, became happy again, got adopted and made a good life for myself, but being a demigod is never that easy. I had a few more good families, or at least, people who tolerable people.

Then there were people like Joseph ElCardo, my current foster-father. Joseph lives in an apartment complex near a more shady part of town (tip: don't walk around our apartment buildings unless you like to be held at gun-point) with his absent-brained girlfriend, Missy.

Most of the time, Joseph just collects that cash for 'taking care' of me. My room's just about a few feet larger than your average garden shack, with peeling wallpaper, the occasional few mice, and absolutely infested with spiders.

Here's how my day usually goes:

I wake up, pull some ratty clothes I bought at Walmart with my tiny allowance money, walk out into the kitchen, and if I'm lucky, Joseph ElCardo's passed out from last night's hour of partying and drinking, and locking me in my room. Search the cabinets for year-old expired cereal: find none? Steal five bucks from your foster-father, run out, and get big mac and large Sprite from the nearest McDonalds.

Yeah. The usual glamorous schedule.

I go to school at a huge complex a few blocks away at a run-down place called Kauffman Junior High. Most of the staff and teachers are usually experiencing a hangover most of the time they're there, and you'd be pretty lucky to get to your locker without getting your money for lunch stolen to pay for cigarettes or weed.

The students there are mostly Hispanic kids with mommy-issues and like to act ten-times tougher than they actually are.

It's not all completely bad. Though it's pretty close to being down-right, 100% awful. I had a single friend-Anthony Caverly. He's a foster-kid like me.

To be honest, I don't know Anthony all that well. But it's easier to survive junior high if you've got someone else to experience it. Like getting hit on the head with a baseball-bat-it's not that bad if you have someone else there to get hit, too.

Okay, that's probably not solid-logic, but it's the best I could think of.

"Hey, Alex!"

I flinched and through a glance behind me; David Alvarez was staring down at me, wearing a smug smirk on his face.

David Alvarez, looking back on it, wasn't all that intimidating. He was about 5'4, squat, burly, with really close-cropped hair and a pudgy face. He should have been in high school by now, but he got held back several times. But, he was about two years older than me, and had about a dozen of other minions who could rough you up when he said the word 'go'.

"What?" I didn't even look up; I was staring at the floor, scraping my fingernails against my skin.

"I need some money," David said plainly. "I know you've got fifty bucks. Heard you talking to Caverly that your daddy gave you some more cash."

I snorted ungracefully. David Alvarez made it seem like my foster-father was some sort of...well, a decent guy. But he just gives me fifty bucks each week and doesn't talk to me or interact with me at all. If I'm lucky. "What's it to you? Ran out of crack?"

David's eyes got all pulsing and angry then. I saw him tense and clench his fists, but to me, he just looked like an angry marshmallow. "Hand it over, Park. Now."

"Just take mine," Anthony was already reaching into his pocket. "Then shut up and go away."

"Don't waste yours," I muttered. Then I grabbed twenty bucks out of my jacket pocket and tossed it at David.

David squinted down at the roll of paper I'd given him and squinted. "What the hell is this, Park? I asked for fifty."

I put a confused, genuine frown on my face. "You asked for twenty. Or are you to stupid to remember?"

David blinked a few times, frowning and gazing down at the small wad of cash clamped in his hands. Then he shook his head, as if he'd awoke from a sudden daze. "Watch it, Park," He growled. "I can make your life a living hell." Then he turned and stopped back to sit with the other juvenile delinquents near the back of our bus.

As I watched him go, I stared down at the thirty dollars concealed in my left palm and gave a faint smile. Once again, it worked. I was getting better at it.

"How do you do that?" Anthony stared at me in astonishment. "It's like you just hypnotized him."

I shrugged, a grin reappearing on my face. "It's a gift, I guess."

From the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Kylie Todd staring at me in a contemplative way. When she saw that I noticed her staring, she just frowned and directed her gaze back to the front of the bus-seat.

Kylie Todd was weird that way. I've caught her staring at me several times, like I was some juicy meal. She was my age, with shoulder-length hair dyed blue. She had brown eyes, tan skin, and was about several inches shorter than me.

I pushed back the thoughts of Kylie, and then my mind swam over towards weirder stuff.

Throughout my life, I'd been able to get people to do things with a simple snap of my fingers, or with simple, honeyed words. Most of the time it worked. However, there was some people I just couldn't fool. Like my foster-father, Joseph.

My giddy smile morphed into a frown at the thought of him. But I just shuddered and pushed back the thoughts before I started to cry. "At least the being mugged part of the day is over," I said dryly.

Anthony snorted. "There shouldn't ever be a 'mugging part of the day', Alex. It sucks that we're stuck here."

I knew what he meant. Anthony spent his entire 13 years in foster-care, too. Bouncing from home-to-home, from state-to-state, and often experienced the same strange situations that we somehow never thought twice of.

I straightened my silver jacket and brushed off a few crumbs of Chex Mix off my ripped jeans. "Yeah, I know. But it won't be like this forever, okay? Once we both hit eighteen we'll dump our foster-parents go on a road-trip to Santa Monica."

Anthony smiled. Me and him had a sort of pact-once we both turned eighteen, we'd run away from Texas and drive across the country to the sunny beaches of the western coast. It was a silly, childish promise we'd made to each other, but it helped get through a crappy day like this one.

School went the normal way; Anthony and I arrived, got swept through the surge of kids, and got to our lockers, and somehow managed to get all the way to lunch without any trouble.

When I say 'without any trouble', what I mean is nothing on the drastic scale of things. We didn't get shot, but we were held up by one of David Alvarez's goons at the end of fourth period.

My little tricks work best on not-so-bright people. So, it was easy to wave away the kid and get on with lunch.

The cafeteria was packed with kids that day. The murmurings of the school were so loud and constant, I couldn't hear my own footsteps. And that bothered me; not being able to hear or feel the movement of my own body.

I threw Anthony a glance across from the table. The air had developed a sudden unnerving chill; not really terrible or anything, but filled with tension, like a fight was about to break out. And I knew a lot about fights from attending this school.

I tapped my foot nervously against the ground. Something wasn't right. I could feel it in the uneasy prickling of my skin...there was definitely something wrong. It was the same feeling I often felt over the course of my miserable life. The string of strange, unexplainable occurrences...

Finally, I couldn't take it. I grabbed Anthony's arm, my gaze rapidly fluctuating around the cafeteria. "Please tell me you can sense that." I whispered.

Anthony nodded uneasily. "Yeah...it's not good. Remember that weird bull-thing I saw a few years ago? It's a feeling like that."

My jaws opened for a hasty reply. It probably would've been; "That drive to Santa Monica sounds pretty good now..." Of course, there was no time to reply.

All at once, crashing through the cafeteria wall was a massive blur of dark gold fur. The sound of the crumbling wall smacked through my mind, leaving me stunned for a few moments.

Screams erupted from all around me. Kids were sent scattering through the room and out into the halls, yelling for help.

I jumped to my feet and pulled out a long, curved dagger from my jacket. I kept the weapon hidden in my locker and carried it around just in case-you have no idea how many times it has saved my life.

This is the part where I bravely slashed through the creature, sending it cowering away seconds after it charged at me, right? The part where I became a hero and saved an entire school of defenseless children.

Nope. Not even close.

Instead, as the monster came closer, my eyes widened. It was a lion. Or at least, it appeared to be. It was five times the size of any lion I'd ever seen, with huge, long, curved fangs that length of my dagger. It's golden eyes gleamed hungrily as it lumbered towards me, flicking away cafeteria tables like they were little toys.

I made a goggling sound in my throat, but managed to grab Anthony by the arm and dive to the side as the lion slashed a claw through the air where we stood only a millisecond ago.

"It's..." Anthony stared, trembling. "It's a lion!"

"We have to get out of here," Oh, gee, Alex! I never would have thought of that! "Come on. Run!"

We scrambled and got to our feet, leaping over the wreckage. The lion scampered after us, snarling in fury.

The left wall now had a gaping hole in it, large enough for an elephant to sneak through. Just a bit closer...

The lion reached for me with a paw, just as we were climbing out of the school. Without thinking, in a flash of movement, I sliced my dagger through it's paw.

The lion roared in agony; the paw, instead of falling limply to the ground in a pool of blood, dispersed into dust.

I didn't look back. Anthony and I were running for our lives, hurrying across the narrow sidewalk as sirens descended from behind us.

 **(A/N): To anyone who's been in foster-care, I sincerely apologize if anything's been inaccurate. I'm not quite sure how foster-care works.**


	2. Chapter 2 - We Follow a Thief

**CHAPTER 2**

Alright, before things get messy, I should probably explain who I am a bit more.

My name is Alex Kay Park. I'm thirteen years old, at least 5'4, with long, messy auburn hair and silver-gray eyes. I wear cheap ripped jeans, an ancient, moth-eaten silver jacket (one that doesn't completely melt me in the Texas heat) and carry a curved, six-inch long dagger that's illegal to have on my person due to one; it being 6-inches long, two: sharpened on both sides, three; I'm thirteen.

But, hey. When your life's filled with as much dangerous disturbances as mine, laws kind of fade into the background. There's a funny story about how I got the dagger, too. But that's a tale for another time. Particularly for a time when I'm not running for my life from a gigantic, homicidal lion in the streets of Houston.

Anthony and I were gasping for breath. We'd been running for at least thirty minutes, and made it several blocks away from our school.

I hadn't realized it at the time (mostly because our school was just attacked by a huge lion) but we'd subconsciously found our way back to my foster-father's apartment complex.

I gulped. I'd rather be running again than to be within a mile's radius of my foster-father. And yet...where else could we go?

I looked at Anthony; his black hair was disheveled, his blue eyes wide and wild with panic, beads of sweat trickling down his face. He was just as terrified as I was.

"What...what was that..." Anthony stuttered, throwing a glance behind us. But the furious roaring of the lion had faded into silence. Maybe, somehow, when I cut off it's paw, it fled. And yet...something wasn't right when I slashed my blade. Instead of bleeding, it dispersed into dust.

"A lion," I said helpfully. "A giant...monstrous lion."

Then I stood there, staring at the chipped and shadowy apartment complex in front of us. I wondered if maybe someone at school put something in my food or Sprite. Maybe this was all a dream, or some illusion.

But I knew plenty about illusions. This, as much as I wanted it to be, wasn't one of them.

"That's it," Anthony muttered. "We can't stay here. We have to go-anywhere."

"Really?" We were already trudging up the sidewalk. "Like where? We're thirteen. You know running away doesn't do any good. We'll end up killed or kidnapped."

"We're not normal kids," He pointed out. Then he frowned, as if silently asking; Who are we, then? "You can protect us with that weird trick you do. You have a dagger. We'll be fine. We can even hitch a ride to another state if we combine our money."

I was only half-listening. I'd like nothing better than to escape from this place. But, still... two thirteen year-olds running around the country with only a little money, no home, no weapons except for a single dagger? That didn't sound good.

But as he said, we weren't normal. I knew that. From an early age, I knew that; I was in no way normal. We could protect ourselves. If we could fight off that huge lion, the rest would be easy. We could join a freaking traveling circus or something. Anything would be better than staying with my foster-father.

"Okay," I said at last, cutting Anthony off from continuing. "Fine. We'll run away. Hitch a bus to Arkansas or something."

Anthony's eyes stretched wide. "Really?"

"Sure," At the back of my mind, I pictured all the nights I'd spent here, all the pain... "Yeah, sure. I'll grab some cash and stuff and we'll go."

Before long, eagerness quickened my movements. We were standing in front of my apartment door, the sounds of yelling, cursing, and blows being landed were faded in the background.

Summoning all my courage, I raised a hand and knocked on the door.

At first, nothing happened. Then, like an angel opening the grotesque gates to a land filled of beer cans, garbage, cigarettes, and cursing, the door was slightly pulled ajar.

Missy Fullonder was standing in front of me.

Missy is probably my foster-father's twentieth girlfriend in my entire time of living with him. She has the intelligence of a moose, and the manners of a cobra. Her bleach-blonde hair is always curled; she has a heavy fake spray-tan, wears an Astros shirt that's way too small and tight for my liking, and skinny jeans she probably got from a clearance rack at Walmart.

Missy stared at me blankly for a moment, a cigarette hanging limp from the corner of her mouth. "Scram, kid. Wrong door."

I muttered a silent curse that would have curdled milk and made Artemis wash my mouth out with a bar of soup if I'd said it aloud. "Missy, I live here. Can I please come in?"

Missy puffed out a plume of smoke which clouded around my nose, making me cough. "Oh, you're Joseph's little runt, aren't you?" Still, she made a movement to close the door. "Aren't you supposed to be in school, kid? Doesn't matter. Go away."

I gripped the edges of the door, pulling it back. "Ma'm, there's been an incident at school. I just need to grab a few things, and I'll be gone. Promise."

Missy frowned. "Kid, I told you. Scram."

I knew what to do. My voice grew solemn, and I looked her in the eye. I wish I could say that I saw depths of intelligence and understanding, but instead, I saw shallow, arrogant, ignorance. "Ma'm, you're going to let us in," My own eyes flickered towards her atrociously-tight skinny jeans, and the bulge of a wallet hanging out of her pocket. "And you're going to give me all the cash you have."

Okay, now I know that one could consider my acts as this weird thing called 'stealing'. But you see, Missy lives off my foster-father. All the money she has is money that my foster-father gives her; money that the government gave him to take care of me. So, technically, the cash belongs to me.

Missy's eyes glazed over. She pulled a small leather wallet from her pocket, reached inside, and pulled out one-hundred dollars.

I took the money, shoving it in my jacket pocket near my dagger. I smiled, and just like that, we were walking into the apartment.

I nearly gagged. The entire place smelled of smoke and stale beer. I could detect other illegal..er, residues, in evidence as well.

My apartment's a simple four-room little building with peeling wallpaper, a case of mice and absolutely infested with spiders. The carpet's torn in some places to show the concrete beneath. Red blotches stained some of the flooring from years ago. Home sweet home.

My foster-father, Joseph ElCardo, was sitting on a battered old pea-green couch in our tiny living room, watching what I assumed was football. Two other goons, buff, bald, and bearded, were draped close by, each chugging cans of beer.

Missy shut the door behind me. She was still in a glass-eyed daze by the look of it, but then shook her head, and picked up a glass of wine sitting on a small entry table.

Joseph, however, noticed me and Anthony. His greeting attested to that. "What the hell are you doing here, kid?"

My heart froze within my chest. I admit, that out of all the strange and unexplainable phenomenons and creatures I've faced throughout my life, Joseph ElCardo scared me far more. Why? My little 'tricks' seemed to effect him far less than others. I don't know why; his intelligence isn't greater than a cow's, but he saw through it enough. More reasons kept creeping up from the dark shadows of my mind, clogging up the words in my throat. I pushed them back.

"Sir," I said stiffly, "School has been canceled. There's been an...incident. I'm just here to grab a few things so I can get lunch."

My foster-father got up from the couch and sauntered over towards me; he wore grimy, tattered blue jeans, a plain white tank, an unbuttoned blue-flannel shirt over that, and one shimmering gold ring. Joseph was at least six-feet tall, buff, with slicked back dark hair, and eyes similar to a pit bull's.

"You're not supposed to be here, Park," Joseph growled. "Not 'till three. Beat it."

"I-I just need to grab some stuff," I stammered. "I won't take more than three minutes."

Joseph glared at me. "Did you just tell me 'no', Park?"

By now, my hands were sheepishly retreating to my jacket pockets where my curved dagger was tucked away. "Sir-"

"I said get out of here!" His voice rose, his fists clenched. Joseph stepped closer, so that I could get a face-full of his rancid breath. "Do you want your buddy here to leave with a black-eye, Alex? Leave."

Yes. He just physically threatened my friend; a 13 year-old boy.

Anger boiled into my veins, spilling over the terrified weariness that has kept me in chains for months. "Sir, let me get my stuff. If you try to harm us, I can cal-"

He raised a hand, and grabbed me by the hair. I flinched and squirmed, but Joseph just jerked me backwards. He was trembling with rage. "You asked for it, kid," His grip grew tighter. Pain seared around my head. He reached for a pocket, where a gleaming switchblade was dangling out.

I knew what he'd do. I knew that I'd been warned many times not to return to his hellhole earlier than expected.

The switchblade was in his hand now, getting closer to my skin...I struggled and cried out, but nothing seemed to be of use. Tears pooled around my eyes.

Anthony tried to scramble to help me, but one of Joseph's goons stood in the way. Missy stood close-by and watched it all, looking bored.

The knife was touching my skin, pressing downward.

Use your gift, my daughter.

The whispering voice coiled around my ear, stirring around my hair. Along with that voice came the sensation of utter freedom and strength; the feeling of striding through a forest, completely independent. The man is a fool. Use that, Alex.

I didn't question what I heard. Pouring all of my focus into it, I took a deep breath and forced myself to stop trembling.

"Stop," My voice was surprisingly firm. "You do not want to hurt me. Let me leave in peace."

By some amazing, great miracle, the switchblade dropped to the floor. Joseph released me from his grip, and I stepped away.

Joseph's pitbull-eyes were glazed over, just like Missy's. "And don't try to follow us." I added.

Then I grabbed a wide-eyed Anthony and scrambled out the door. We were leaping down the stairs within moments, fleeing out into the road.

One hour later, we had passed several blocks, crossed about fifteen roads, all the while I just stared ahead blankly.

Anthony kept asking me questions like how I stopped Joseph. I just quietly muttered something indistinct and trudged on.

How did I feel, exactly? Shaken. Scared. Scared about how easily it could have happened...I could have been seriously injured, or worse. And if not for that voice..

I nearly broke down sobbing. I didn't like to admit it, but I was frail. I was weak under the veiled exterior of sarcastic comments, honeyed words, and supposed strength. I was honestly terrified and miserable, almost every second of my life.

Finally, Anthony grabbed me by the shoulder. We were walking past a worn-down convenience store, heading for a Greyhound bus stop nearby. The traffic of Houston roared and streamed all around us, indistinct and faded in the background. "Alex," He said. "I know you're scared. But I also know you're strong. This can't be what's shaken you so much."

I flinched away and wiped tears streaming down from my eyes. "You don't get it! You don't understand...living with him..."

"Tell me," Anthony insisted. "Whatever it is, I'll help you. I promise."

I shook my head. "No one can help me. It will always be this way. I deserve it."

Anthony looked me in the eye. "No kid deserves that scumbag for a foster-father, Alex. Especially you."

I opened my mouth to say more, but didn't receive the chance. The convenience store behind us was suddenly blaring an alarm. A teenage girl burst from the doors, a backpack slung over her shoulder. Another person exploded from the gas station, yelling and cursing, waving his arms frantically-a middle-aged guy who probably worked for the store.

The girl raced past us, eyes wide and frantic. "There you are!" She gasped. To my astonishment, as I looked at the girl properly, I realized she was Kylie Todd-someone who attends my school. "I thought I'd never find you. Come on! We have to go-now!"

The guy was chasing after us, so, out of a clouding confusion, Anthony and I ran with her. That probably wasn't a very wise idea, but this was too unusual to ignore.

"We have to go..." Kylie glanced behind her. Police sirens wailed in the distance-faint and feeble. "Stupid kid. He shouldn't have said anything, and this would be going on smoothly. Chrion is going to kill me..."

I frowned. "What the hell are you talking about, Kylie? Where are we going?"

We stopped, hidden behind a bulky dumpster in a shadowy alley now. Kylie looked at me. "To Camp Half-Blood, of course."

I just stared at her, my frown now intensified. "What?"

"Don't pretend, especially not now," Kylie muttered. She peered from the alley, shuffling her feet nervously. "We have to catch a train to Dallas...oh, crap. Who's he?"

"Anthony Logan," He said. "You know, you see me everyday when you're staring at Alex?"

Kylie pouted. "Oh, man...not good. I thought there was only one-hey, does he know?" She looked towards me, like I knew what was going on.

"What?" I waved my arms above my head. "What on earth are you talking about? Know what?"

Kylie Todd slapped a hand against her forehead, muttering curses in Ancient Greek. Only hours later did I realize I understood what she said. "Di immortals!" She said. "There's no time to explain. All you need to know is, you're in danger. Like...pretty big danger. And it's bad...really bad," Kylie glanced at Anthony. "You saw the giant lion, right?"

Anthony nodded slowly. He looked just as lost as I was.

"Oh, brilliant," Kylie growled. "Two! I don't have enough money to get two of you to Dallas. Alex, how have you not realized? Your entire life-you never even guessed once?"

My voice rose with pure irritation. "Guessed what?!"

Kylie blinked. "That you're a half-blood."

When Anthony and I just stared at her in a blank silence, Kylie added helpfully, "You know, half human, half Greek god? I'm surprised you didn't know that already. You've got one of the most powerful auras-even I can sense it, and I'm not even a satyr."

"Okay, she's nuts," Anthony decided. I nodded in agreement. I was about to ask where the nearest mental asylum was so that we could turn Kylie in, but the shouting and wailing of police cars interrupted my comment.

"I'm not crazy," Kylie told us. "But I am a thief. And since you guys ran off with me, the police think you are, too. Do you want to come to New York with me or not?"

Anthony and I exchanged glances. New York was a pretty nice alternative to juvie, so we followed Kylie down the sidewalk and towards the nearest train station.

While running from the police with a crazy Greek-obsessed 13 year-old girl towards a Greyhound train station, my brain tried to put together every weird fragment of muttering Kylie had spoken. Half-god? What the actual...I shook my head. Did it matter? One way or another, Kylie Todd was offering a chance to get out of Texas. That was great-I hated the place. Okay, don't be offended-it's not the actual state that's bad, it's just the memories I'd conjured up here.

We were about to board the next train to Dallas, and I was unloading my questions onto Kylie, but she just said that she couldn't tell us now.

"Right," Kylie said. "The camp loaned me enough money to fly Alex and I back to New York...but what about this guy? He got enough money for a ticket?"

Anthony goggled at her. "Barely. How am I going to get to New York?"

Kylie frowned, then gave a bright, unconcerned shrug. "We'll work something out. Hand over the cash."

Anthony started to reach into his pocket-he had around one-hundred dollars, but I stopped him. I glared at Kylie. "Why should we hand you over our money? After what happened at the convenience store?"

Kylie gave me an approving, impish grin. "Smart. But right now, you're going to have to trust the thief," When we said nothing, she added solemnly, "I swear upon the River Styx that I won't steal your money."

Thunder rumbled in the distance, but I just frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

"Oh, right," Kylie muttered. "You guys can't see what's right in front of your noses. Okay. Just give me the money-how am I going to run off in a crowded bus station?"

We didn't give her the money. When it was time to get our tickets, Anthony bought his own.

When we were boarding our train to Dallas, I saw something unusual from the corner of my eye. I was just climbing the steps when I caught the gaze of a shrewd old lady-she wore clothes similar to biker's gear, which was strange because she must have been around fifty. Her coal-black eyes gleamed, and when she licked her lips like she was about to chomp off my arm, I got the grotesque glimpse of sharp fangs.

I ignored the lady and hastily shuffled into the bus. But I couldn't push back the utter feeling of something...ancient within the lady. Something definitely not human.

Kylie and Anthony and I were all squished in two seats together.

I was in a daze; staring at the graying head of an old man sitting ahead of us, my brain slowly processing everything that happened. One moment, I was eating a stale lunch at school; the next, I had a switchblade being held against my skin by my abusive foster-father. And that voice...it wasn't just my subconscious shaking me free of terror. It was something else. Someone else.

And now I was on a train to Dallas-and, apparently, heading to New York. As for what Kylie had said?

"Kylie," I said slowly, dragging my gaze away from the next row of people, "Can you maybe explain why we're following you to New York? And, perhaps, everything else that's happened?"

Kylie hesitated. I could tell by the moment of frowning that she was carefully considering how much to tell us. "You're special, Alex."

Anthony grunted and shifted. "Gee, thanks. I feel so wanted as well."

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're a special snowflake, too, Anthony. But what I mean is, you're particularly unusual among our kind, Alex. Something none of us have ever seen before."

I jerked my head and stared at her. "What do you mean, 'our kind'?"

Kylie sighed and looked down at her feet. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."


	3. Chapter 3 - Worst Father Ever

**CHAPTER 3**

 _ANTHONY'S POV_

I woke up four hours later to someone prodding my arm. I muttered something unintelligent, but with another sharp poke, my blurry vision cleared; a round-faced girl with brilliant blue shoulder-length hair was leaning over me, poking me like I was some kind of new, recently discovered species.

I frowned. Who was the girl? Where was I? I wasn't lying in my bedroom in my tiny house near the outskirts of Houston.

I glanced around me. Alex Park, my best friend since sixth grade, was leaning heavily against my shoulder. Her eyes were shut and her breathing felt reassuring and rythmatic.

I felt heat rising to my cheeks from being so close to her. I gave Alex a light shake, ignoring the hasty warnings coming from the blue-haired girl, Kylie Todd.

"Wha?-" Alex was jolted awake; her auburn hair was disheveled and messy, loosely formed into a braid. Her silver-gray eyes flickered, like an approaching storm. She could give you this look sometimes, and her eyes flared, like she could just incinerate you with them. But now, she looked tired, weary, and scared. I probably mirrored her expression perfectly.

"That was a short train ride," Alex muttered, frowning at the people flooding from our battered old vessel.

Kylie shrugged. "It really wasn't, you know. You two just fell asleep-oh, gods..." She glanced down at her watch, alarm suddenly spiking her tone. "It's way too late. I have to get you to camp by tonight, at least..."

Reluctantly, Alex and I rose from our seats and moved along with the crowd. We stepped out into some old train station in Dallas, but to be honest, I wasn't paying attention to anything but the conversation. Either that or I was too busy reflecting on my own emotions and everything that just happened.

Everything I knew had suddenly morphed into something strange and foreign. Kind of like I was on a different planet.

"Kylie," I said, "You have to tell us what's going on. You can't just expect us to follow you for no reason."

Kylie's eyes twinkled. She was weird that way. Like she knew something we didn't and that everything around her was an inside joke. In some ways, well, it was. She made a _tsk, tsk, tsk_ sound with her tongue. "I expect you guys to follow me because you know this isn't who you really are. You're orphans looking for closure," Kylie spread her arms, "And I can offer that closure."

Alex just stared at her, silver eyes burning with annoyance. After being pinned with that look, Kylie frowned. "Okay, stop that," Kylie muttered. "You do weird things with your eyes."

Alex shrugged. I was still frowning at Kylie's vague...well, vague everything. She hasn't given us a straight answer since we met her. "What did you steal from the gas station, Kylie?"

Kylie's eyes widened. "Not so loud! Geesh...just some toiletries, really. Mine exploded back in Manhattan...I really hate my brothers sometimes."

"You have brothers?" I asked.

Kylie smiled. "Three half-brothers. Well, hm...probably hundreds more, but you know, they don't count yet. Don't ask. Ah, yes, Alex?"

"Yeah?" She and I were exchanging glances again, trying to debate how crazy Kylie was.

Kylie scratched the back of her head. "Do you know where the nearest airport is?"

"Well, I think the nearest one is the Dallas-Fortworth one...okay, cut the crap. What is this camp you keep talking about?" Alex added impatiently. "I don't care if you got us a train ride to Dallas-I am not going to New York with you unless you tell me exactly what's going on."

After that, Alex folded her arms and gave Kylie her ultimate death glare. Her silver-gray eyes flickered with those familiar flames, and I could tell our thief's defenses were crumbling.

"Fine," Kylie said at last. "I'll tell you everything. But when I do, promise you'll leave to camp with me-in New York."

Alex and I looked at each other, and a silent understanding passed through us. We both nodded.

"Not good enough," Kylie said. "Swear it on the River Styx. Then I'll tell you."

We didn't know what that meant, but we both frowningly swore on the River Sticks or whatever it was.

"Good." Kylie looked satisfied. "I'll tell you. But not here. We need somewhere more secluded."

An hour later, all three of us had wondered over towards one of those big convenience stories-the kind that also has a fast-food place attached to it.

Kylie, Alex, and me were quietly observing from a corner booth, idly snacking on some fries and sipping on sodas.

Kylie looked unnerved, which surprised me. I never thought of her as a particularly nervous person, but she was sporting the expression now.

Once Alex had finished her cheeseburger, she turned to Kylie and fixed her with a stern look. I did the same, but I had a feeling that I wasn't as intimidating.

"Okay," said Alex, "We're in a quiet place. Tell us everything-about the huge lion, this camp, why we're going to New York-"

"It's a long story," Kylie muttered. "And when I tell you, you're not going to believe me...but I will. You're both half-bloods, Alex."

Alex blinked. "You said something like that before. What does that mean?"

"That you're half-human, and half Olympian god. Both of you are incredibly strong, but I can't figure out your parent yet, Alex."

"That is crazy," I put in. "Tell us the truth, Kylie."

Kylie scowled; it wasn't a good look on her elfish features. "I am telling the truth. Haven't you wondered about all the strange things that happen to you? The giant lion, for example? That was the Numean lion, a Greek monster."

Kylie paused, waiting for us to object. My mind was storming too much for me to say anything, so she continued. "I want you guys to come to New York with me because there's a place for our kind-you know, demigods-called Camp Half-Blood. You two can live there, safe from monsters, and train so you can defend yourselves better. You won't be alone, either, for once."

She waited in silence for our answer.

Finally, I found my voice. "You said that you didn't know who Alex's parent is yet. What about me?"

Kylie's eyes flickered over to me, instantly becoming darker. "Pray to Zeus that I'm wrong about you, Anthony."

That, as you can imagine, wasn't very reassuring.

"My father is normal." Alex said quietly; she didn't like to talk about her birth father, and didn't do it very often. "Does that mean my Olympian parent's a goddess?"

Kylie nodded. "Well...most likely. Sometimes Apollo-you know what? Never mind."

"So who's your godly parent?" I asked Kylie.

The familiar old mischievous grin reappeared on Kylie's face. "Hermes, god of thieves."

If it was a normal day, I would've laughed and said she was crazy (again) but I just muttered, "Yeah, that makes sense."

"So, are you gonna follow me to Manhattan or what? 'Cause I gotta get you there by tonight." Kylie popped another fry into her mouth.

"I guess we have to," Alex looked like she was trying to process everything Kylie told us. I was, too. I mean...gods? Goddesses? I know my mom was normal...The sane part of my brain scolded myself. This couldn't be true. But we promised Kylie, and I had a strange feeling that if we broke our oath, something bad would happen.

Getting to the airport was a hasty operation. I somehow managed to have enough money for my ticket, because Kylie had extra, and Alex loaned me what was basically her life savings.

Honestly, I felt guilty about the whole thing. I felt like a liability; Kylie said it herself, I was an unplanned surprise. I wasn't supposed to be escorted back to New York, unlike Alex. _Once again, you're a burden, Anthony..._ the whisper drifted into my thoughts, the voice soft and silky, similar to a snake's. I promptly shook off my guilt. I couldn't go back to believing that.

We were just about to go through the metal detectors when a thought crossed my mind; Alex was carrying a very illegal dagger. And, of course, Kylie had stolen something from a nearby convenience store two hours ago.

I eyed a stern-faced, unsmiling guard and nudged Kylie's shoulder. "Kylie," I whispered nervously, "Alex is, um, carrying a dagger right now, and you're sort of a thief..."

Kylie frowned. "Dagger?"

Alex threw a glance at the guards, then subtly pulled a dagger from her boot. Now, this normally would have been suicide, but Alex could get out of things. She could manipulate peoples' minds.

"Can I see it?" Kylie gestured to the weapon. Alex just nodded nervously, and let the dagger slip into Kylie's hands.

Kylie moved her fingers along the blade; it had a shining silver hilt, embroided with a crescent moon. The metal seemed to be an unusual mix of silver and some kind of golden-bronze. But, the thing that stood out to me the most, was the words in Ancient Greek carved on the hilt; _Lepída tis Selínis._ I don't know how, but I could understand what that meant: "Blade of the Moon."

Kylie stared at it, her eyes widening. "Wow..."

"Kylie." I shoved her. We were getting close to the metal detectors...

"Oh, yeah. Right," That seemed to snap her out of it. "I know what to do. Alex, do you know what the Mist is?"

Alex scowled. "The what?"

"It's something you can use to trick mortals with. Like, if you try hard enough, you can change what they see, or sometimes control them a bit."

"Alex does that!" I put in. Alex elbowed me in the ribs. "Ow-what was that for?"

"I can do that sometimes," Alex admitted. "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting..." Kylie looked at the guards again, then trained her stare on Alex. "That you contort the Mist into making your dagger look harmless. Maybe as a comb or something."

Alex's eyes widened. "What? I can't do that! I'm-I'm not that powerful." She shook her head. "I can't do this...I have to get out of here."

She probably would have bolted straight out of the airport if I hadn't grabbed her arm. "Alex," I didn't really know what I was saying, and I probably should have kept my mouth shut, but I talked anyways. "Kylie says you're really powerful. I know this is all weird-I still don't believe it myself-but it's our only chance. We can't stay here. We have to get out, and this is the only way. You can do it."

Alex looked up from the floor and took a deep breath, then gazed at Kylie in an expectant manner. "How can I do that?"

"Okay, this sounds cheesy, but you have to believe in what you're doing. If you believe it, the mortals will, too." Kylie may have sounded absolutely nuts, but her voice was dead-serious.

"Believe that my dagger's a comb?" Kylie had handed the blade back to Alex.

Kylie nodded. "Exactly. Will it to be! You'll be fine."

Alex gulped. "That's...I can't. I've never done this before."

We were getting considerably close to that guard now...

Kylie was muttering something under her breath. After a moment, I realized it was a prayer to Hermes. _Whoever is my parent_ , I thought, _please let us get to New York in safety...please._

"This will have to be the first time, then," Kylie decided. "Go on, try." She was trying to act confident, but her eyes darted around the metal detectors nervously.

Alex clutched the hilt of her dagger in her hand and shut her eyes. I watched in astonishment as the dagger wavered and flickered, sometimes from a deadly weapon to a long black comb.

Finally, the image solidified, and not a moment too soon. We didn't go completely unnoticed, however, because a little kid kept pointing at us and telling his mother that the comb was a knife.

Surprisingly, after the metal detectors, everything went smoothly. Alex's trick, or whatever you call it with the Mist was going well. No one noticed the dagger, and that was fine by us.

Right now, the plane was just taking off, heading for Long Island Sound, New York. I could barely believe it as we launched off and soared above the clouds. I finally felt free and unleashed-I wasn't chained to my foster-parents. It felt liberating.

But at the same time, there was a twisting feeling in my stomach. I felt...out of place in the sky. Like I wasn't welcome. The plane was experiencing turbulence, too, but it didn't seem that unusual...

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. There was a hostile feeling prickling my skin. "Hey, Kylie..." This would sound ridiculous, and it would be submitting to her Greek mythology obsession, but what if-

"Yeah?" Kylie was peering out of the window-Alex was sitting one seat behind us with some old guy who had a bad cold and sneezed every few seconds.

I lowered my voice. "So, I mean, let's say this Greek stuff's true. Isn't Zeus Lord of the Sky?"

Kylie nodded. "I hope your parent doesn't have any quarrel with him. Lord Zeus is known to shoot down planes carrying his enemies. You know, kids of Poseidon, sometimes Hephaestus-he helped overthrow Zeus once."

I shifted in my seat. Obviously this wasn't true, right? Then why did it make me feel so nervous?

"Er, okay...but what did you mean earlier when I asked you who you thought my dad was?"

Kylie fumbled with the zipper of her jacket forest-green jacket. "Look, Anthony, there are regular, less-powerful half-bloods, like kids of Aphrodite or Demeter, but some are children of Zeus, Poseidon, and..."

"Hades?" I added for her.

"I wouldn't say his name, Anthony. Bad things might happen."

"Why is it so bad to be a kid of those three?" I asked.

"Back when World War II was happening, the brothers made a pact not to sire anymore children-Zeus and Poseidon forced their brother, Hades into it. Those half-bloods were too powerful and caused a lot of wars. But around sixteen years ago, Poseidon broke his oath and had a son. Zeus, too. He had two kids."

"What about...uh, Death Guy?"

Kylie snorted, but didn't say anything about my nickname for the Lord of the Dead. "He's the only one who didn't break his oath, ironically. I mean, yeah, he has two living kids right now, but that's complicated. They were born before the oath."

"What? Wasn't that pact thing made during World War II?"

Kylie nodded, like that was a stupid question. "There's something called the Lotus Casino. It's a place that lures people in and time becomes a haze. It enchants them. Some people think they've only stayed there for a week but really it's been a decade or two. That happened to the Lord of the Dead's kids. They escaped a few years ago."

I stared at the floor. "So what happened when Zeus and Poseidon broke their oath?"

Kylie frowned. "Hades got m-"

"You said his name. I hope the plane doesn't go down in flames now."

Kylie rolled her eyes. "The sky is Zeus' domain. I'm tired of calling him Lord of the Dead-that's a mouthful. Anyway, Hades found out that Zeus had a kid-a girl named Thalia. He let the worst monsters out of Tartarus to torment her."

I flinched. I mean, yeah, I'd be pretty mad if my brother broke an oath and had a kid, especially when he was the one who forced me into swearing on that, but letting your anger out on an innocent kid is wrong.

"Wow," I said. "That's harsh. But I mean, Zeus and Poseidon forced him to take the oath, right? And they're the ones who broke it. If I were Hades, I'd be pretty mad..." When she gave me a quizzical look I added, "But he shouldn't have taken his anger out on Thalia."

Kylie nodded. "But a few days ago, there was a war with the Titans and the gods-you know who the Titans are, right?"

"Sounds like a good name for a band."

"So, no. The Titans ruled the earth once, but their kids, the gods, overthrew them. A few years ago, the Titan lord, Kronos rose again and the gods were nearly defeated. We won, and as a reward for helping the Olympians, the gods offered a kid of Poseidon, Percy Jackson, anything he wanted."

"What did he ask for? Immortality? A unicorn?"

"No. He wanted recognition for the minor gods, because that's part of the reason why they nearly lost the war. The minor gods didn't get any respect, so they sided with Kronos. Another reason was...well, the gods are kind of forgetful. They have kids, and sometimes they forget about them. They don't claim them. Percy Jackson made the gods swear on the River Styx to claim their children before they reach the age of thirteen."

"Alex and I are thirteen."

"Exactly. Your parents have to claim you before you turn fourteen."

I frowned. "I'm turning fourteen in two months. Alex, too."

"Even better! I can't stand not knowing. I mean, Alex isn't really easy to read. Usually I could tell who a kid's parent is. But I can't think of a goddess who lines up with Alex. Maybe Hecate, Alex is pretty good with the Mist...but she feels way more powerful than a daughter of Hecate."

Somehow, I found myself wondering the same thing. I don't know why, but knowing that your parent was an immortal being and you've inherited something from them...it felt reassuring. Like you know about your heritage, and who you were.

"What about me?"

Kylie frowned. "I'm not sure. I mean, no offense, but I don't really know you. You feel powerful, like Alex. But less...I don't know, regal?"

"Gee, thanks."

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Anything else you want to know, Anthony?"

I searched mind for another question. "No, I think I'm caught up."

After that, everything died off into silence. Kylie kept staring out the window, and Alex started snoring thirty minutes ago.

I felt sleepiness tug my bones, dimming my mind until I let myself fade away into my dreams.

Normally, I don't actually have dreams or nightmares.

Today was the exception.

When I blinked open my eyes I was standing in a vast, misty gray field. Black grass poked around my feet, and black poplar trees towered over my head.

At first, my feet felt rooted to the gray-soiled ground. When I looked down, I wasn't wearing my usual tattered jeans and gray T-shirt. I had a torn black shirt, black jeans, and a black coat that fell down to my ankles. A curved midnight-black sword hung at my side.

I lifted my arms and stared around me, my brain momentarily foggy.

Then I realized I wasn't alone in the field.

All around me, hazy gray shapes milled around. A sort of contorted whispering rose around them, filling the air, like some crowd waiting for an event.

The hovering, misty shape of a teenage girl drifted over to me. She had a knee-length lacy white dress, and her hair tumbled down to her elbow in a neat braid. She opened her mouth as if to talk to me, then realized I couldn't understand her and drifted off again.

I finally won over the control of my muscles. I trudged across the pasture, passing the tall black poplar trees and wading through the jet-black grass. I didn't know where I was going; it sort of felt like I wasn't in control. I was in my body, but someone else was controlling it.

Soon the vision of the vast gray field was replaced. But the feeling of shadows still stirred around me, swirling around my body with each step I took.

I was standing before great black doors. Everything seemed to be woven out of darkness; the tall walls of the palace, the gleaming black gates, everything except the unusual-looking plants sparkling and gleaming like gems.

I passed a pomegranate tree; the fruit looked plump and delicious, and I desperately wanted to pick one, but I wasn't in control. I kept moving and approached the castle doors.

My heart lurched in my chest. Two skeletal guards in Confederate soldier uniforms stood around the doors, each armed with a musket. Their flesh was gray and their eyes were yellow. When I stared at them, their bodies sometimes flickered from rotting flesh to barren bones.

But my dream-self waved his hand dismissively, and the guards crumpled to dust. My hand clasped the cold metal knobs, and I pulled one giant door aside.

I don't know what my dream-self was thinking. Soon, I was standing before a pale man with shoulder-length black hair, and black eyes that seemed to burn. Even tucked inside a dream, the man radiated a sense of overwhelming power and evil. Gems and precious stones piled around him. I stared into them and at my reflection; it was me, definitely, but paler and slightly taller. I looked around fourteen or fifteen, and a faded scar curved around my jaw.

The man looked up and purple flames flared in his eyes. "What is the meaning of this?"

I felt myself kneeling before him. The floor felt cold as ice. "Lord Hades."

The Lord of the Dead gestured for me to rise. He studied me, but the flames in his eyes did not die away. The god frowned, as if I looked frustratingly familiar, but he also couldn't remember who I was.

Resentment burned in my stomach, but it didn't feel like mine. I wasn't me.

"How dare you march into my palace!" Hades' voice boomed with rage. "Mortal, for this disturbance, you will be doomed to an eternity of suffering in the Fields of Punishment!"

I didn't move. "Lord Hades, I am not a mortal. I'm a demigod, my lord."

Something twitched in Hades' expression; confusion? Anger? Surprise? I couldn't decide. But I knew he wasn't pleased to see me.

Hades spat. "And who's spawn are you, then? What have you decided to accuse me of? What have you come to steal, half-blood?"

"I haven't come to steal or accuse you of anything, my lord." I stared at the floor, black hair shadowing my face. Despite my stillness, my heart was racing about two-hundred miles an hour in my chest.

When the god remained pensively silent, I looked up.

"I know you, half-blood," Hades realized. "Anthony Caverly, my son."

I nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"Why have you come?" Hades demanded; the moment of realization and surprise had come and faded in a mere second.

"I request information regarding my mother." I forced my voice not to shake. Inside, my brain was storming with shock; I was a son of Hades? No. That was impossible. I couldn't be...I had just begun to start believing in Greek gods, but this just couldn't be.

"You have the nerve to break into my palace and demand information?"

"I am your son, my lord. I believe I have the right to know whom my mortal parent was. I've gone through great lengths to get here."

The Lord of the Dead tapped his skeletal-like fingers against his throne in silence. I could tell he was battling whether to acknowledge me as his son, or blast me to dust.

"If you have managed to enter my realm, and the fact that you are my son, then I believe you are worthy of this knowledge."

My heart jumped; I felt excitement mingled with disbelief buzz around me.

"Thank you, Lord Hades."

Hades began to say something, but before I could have the chance to hear him, my dream faded to black.

I jolted awake, beads of sweat trickling down my forehead.

I was still on the airplane, thank the gods, but several hours must have passed because the light filtering inside was milky-white, like dawn was just rising. Everyone around me was asleep, including Kylie and Alex.

Hades' cold voice echoed in my mind, sending shivers down my spine. I was still slowly processing those words, denial clogging up my head.

A lady's voice spoke from a nearby speaker. "We are now landing. Please fasten your seat-belts. Welcome to Long Island South."

 **(AN): what have i done.(/AN)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Arriving at Camp

**CHAPTER 4**

Alright, so, in the past few hours, I'd been threatened by my abusive stepfather, been attacked by the Nemean Lion, a Greek monster, been told my mother was a goddess, and now I'm in New York. It's funny how things play out.

I didn't intend to sleep long, but I was really worn-out by the time we were thirty minutes into the air. I faintly recalled Anthony and Kylie having a conversation about Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, and something about World War II.

But soon enough, we were getting off the plane and standing by the road waiting for a taxi.

New York was a lot different from Texas. Pretty much completely different. There seemed to some type of building everywhere I turned, and there were no rustic open fields. I admit, I did feel a little claustrophobic just walking around.

Anthony looked worse than I did. His eyes were hollow-looking and distracted. His black hair was ruffled, and he barely spoke to me. Maybe Kylie had said something a little too crazy to him.

Finally, a taxi pulled up in front of us. The driver was a fat, bearded man in saggy clothes and was glaring lazily at us.

Kylie told the driver a property address, presumably Camp Half-Blood's.

"That's a long ways away from here, kid. Long way. Costs extra." The cab driver told her.

I guess the camp that Kylie came from loaned her a lot of money, because we had no problem boarding the cab after she handed him a wad of cash. Then the driver sped off, swerving and halting abruptly every few seconds. He was probably the worst driver I'd ever laid eyes on.

My stomach churned and my head was pounding. I was easily car-sick; I preferred walking than anything else.

"You okay?" Anthony asked me. He looked a little green-faced himself.

"Er..." I held a hand over my stomach as we made another deft turn. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I stabbed the Nemean lion in the paw, I can handle a taxi cab." The Plexiglass screen in front of us was sealed shut, so I could say as many weird Greek-y things as I wanted to.

Kylie had an excited expression her face. "Oh, this is going to be awesome. You two will love camp! And Chiron will be really happy that you didn't die along the way."

I shifted my feet, my face taking on a whole new shade of green. "Who's Chiron?"

"He's the activities director at camp," Kylie responded. "He trains heroes. He sent me to Texas to look for half-bloods. Our satyrs are kind of overworked, so the most reliable campers are sent to retrieve other half-bloods and escort them to camp."

Okay, maybe this Greek stuff did sound pretty cool. But I wouldn't believe it until Zeus slapped me in the face with his lightning bolt.

I hesitated to ask my question, because it wound sound a little ridiculous. "How do you know who a kid's parents are?"

"A demigod usually shares traits and sometimes powers that their parents have," Kylie explained. "Like, for example, Aphrodite kids are gorgeous. Cool kids of Hermes, like me, are skilled in thievery. Demeter's kids all have green-thumbs and have a way with plants. Those are just subtle clues. You know for sure who your Olympian parent is when they claim you."

"Claim?"

"Yeah. A god or goddess must claim their child once they reach the age of thirteen."

"I'm turning fourteen soon."

"Don't worry," Kylie responded, "The gods swore on the River Styx to claim their kiddies. So they have to."

"You keep talking about that river thing. What is it?"

Kylie opened her mouth, ready for a reply.

"It's a river in the underworld," Anthony responded. His voice was still hollow, his eyes distracted. "Where all the lost souls are forced to dwell for eternity-with their broken dreams and lost hopes."

I stared at him, mystified. That was really sudden...and bleak. Maybe Anthony paid attention to our lectures about Greek mythology more than I did.

Kylie nodded slightly, a frown faint on her lips. "Yeah, exactly. It's the most serious oath you can make. If you break it, bad stuff happens. The Fates will see to that."

"Fates! Er, uh, don't they control someone's life-their fate?" I remembered that one. The three Fates sort of stuck out to me; eerie, ancient, and powerful.

"Mhm. Alex, I would be careful with names. They're powerful when you're a half-blood."

I just nodded. That, for some reason, made a decent amount of sense. "Okay. Hey, Anthony, what's the matter with you? You're really quiet."

Anthony gave a sudden jolt like I'd just slapped him. "What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

Kylie and I just stared at him, but said nothing. I had a feeling that questioning him wouldn't do any good. Anthony would tell me if something was bothering him in his own time.

The cab-ride was shorter than I'd anticipated. Probably because the driver was speeding the entire way there.

I nearly leaped out of the taxi the moment it pulled aside on a road. I was so hasty with my exit that I didn't even realize the driver had dropped us off in the middle of no where.

My companions were quick with their depart as well, and the taxi sped off back to Manhattan.

We were left alone on the road. The scent of strawberries drifted around us, sweet and soft.

"Where's this camp you've been talking about?" I asked suspiciously. There was nothing here at all.

"Follow me," was all that Kylie said. She led us up the hill, and as we climbed to the top, I gasped.

Sitting on top of the hill was a forty-foot-tall gleaming statue of a woman dressed for battle, wearing armor, a shield, and a spear in her hands. She looked like she was guarding the camp.

That wasn't all. Maybe thirty feet away was a tall pine tree. A huge, black-scaled dragon was curled around it. Twin plumes of smoke drifted from his nostrils as he slept.

I nearly yelped. "Dragon!"

Kylie didn't look at all concerned. "Oh, that's Peleus. He's harmless, really. Well, harmless to us."

I had trouble looking past the dangerous 30-foot-long dragon sleeping just a little ways away from me, but I managed to soak up the details.

Two white columns stood beside the statue, engraved with the words; Camp Half-Blood. Beyond that was the most amazing place I'd ever seen.

Twelve buildings made a U below the hill and a whole other line of buildings were set below them. Past that was a vast field of strawberries baking under the sun. A large blue house towered over the fields. There was an arena, too, and what appeared to be an archery range. A large, white marble pavilion stood near a fire-pit. Near the back of the buildings was a shimmering lake.

That wasn't all. There were people milling around, practicing swordplay or archery, and maybe it was just my imagination, but, some kids were flying on the backs of winged horses. And there were people-no, not regular people, goat people clopping around on hooves with furry legs playing reed-pipes. There were too many strange yet wonderful things, I couldn't process them all at once.

"Wow..." Even Anthony was shook from his state of emptiness. He was staring slack-jawed at everything. "This...this is amazing!"

Kylie nodded proudly. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

Kylie led us down the hill and into camp. We passed several questionable things like green-skinned teenage girls in flowing white gowns. Kylie explained that they were tree nymphs, and then continued on like it was nothing unusual.

We passed a big metal forge. Several burly-looking kids were hammering glowing-hot metal against their anvils, their hands and faces grimy from working all day.

"Kids of Hephaestus, the god of the forges," Kylie explained as we passed them. She waved at a girl working on a war ax, then led us on.

We passed several weird-looking buildings. One had a grass roof with a tree sprouting from the middle of it. Another one was made of pure-gold and nearly blinded me in the sunlight. One was obsidian-black and grim-looking. A black scythe was cut into door. Anthony eyed it almost nervously as we passed.

"These buildings are called cabins," Kylie said. "There's lots of them for each god, and we're constructing more. You get to be in the cabin of your godly parent with your siblings, basically."

There was a cabin painted blood-red, with barb-wire lining the roof and a boar's head overlooking the door. Rock music blared from inside, nearly cloaking the angry shouts from within.

"That's the Ares cabin," Kylie told us. "You should steer clear of those guys. They're not exactly friendly."

"Ares is the god of war, right?" Anthony asked, staring at the cabin pensively.

Kylie nodded. "His kids tend to be really hot-headed. Trust me. I stole a few drachma from a kid there once, and let's just say-"

"Ah, Ms. Todd!" A voice said from behind us. I whipped around to see...a horse.

Okay, not an actual horse. It was an older-looking bearded guy wearing a green T-shirt that read: MY OTHER CAR IS A CENTAUR. He had old eyes and curly brown hair. But that wasn't all. He was at least six-feet tall, and where his two human legs should have been was the white back and legs of a stallion.

My jaw dropped. "You're...you..."

"Ah, hello, child. Yes, I am a centaur." The centaur smiled kindly at us.

"Er..." I found myself fumbling for words. "Okay."

"This is Chiron," Kylie said, bowing slightly to the horse guy. "He's the activities director that I mentioned."

"Hello." Anthony's voice seemed small. He was still eyeing Chiron's four legs in disbelief.

"Chiron, this is Alex Park," Kylie nodded to me, "And that's Anthony, er..."

"Did you not ask his name, child?" Chiron raised an eyebrow at the daughter of Hermes.

Kylie shrugged. "I was watching Alex, not him. He kind of came along unexpectedly."

Anthony tensed and scowled, but all he said was, "My name's Anthony Caverly...sir."

"Welcome to camp, Anthony," Chiron smiled again, but he seemed to be in a haste. He turned to Kylie. "My dear, I'm afraid I have important matters to discuss. Will you _enlighten_ the new campers?"

Kylie nodded. "Sure, Chiron."

Then the centaur galloped off towards the tall blue house among the strawberry fields.

"That's the Big House," Kylie said as Chiron disappeared. "It's where Mr. D and Chiron live."

"Er...a centaur can live there?" Anthony asked.

Kylie nodded, like that was a stupid question. "Of course." She didn't bother explaining how, and we didn't ask.

She showed us the forges, most of the cabins, and the sword-fighting arena, but there was duel going on that we didn't want to interrupt so we wondered off.

"This is the archery range," Kylie said; it was a large clearing with two large targets pushed against one wall. "The Apollo kids mostly dominate it, though."

Right now, there was only one kid practicing-a boy around my age with blond hair, wearing a bright orange T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Is he a son of Apollo?" I asked Kylie. I watched the boy pull an arrow from his quiver, notch it, and then aim. After several moments of concentration, the arrow flew through the air, barely missing hitting the bull's eye. I had the sudden urge to have a bow in my hands, and to see it soar through the air. I knew I could aim better than the boy somehow.

"No, that's Ezra. He's a son of Athena." Kylie explained with a shrug. "I guess he's the exception."

Ezra, the son of Athena, turned and slung his bow over his shoulder. He had stormy-gray eyes and a leather cord hanging around his neck, decorated with two clay beads. "Hey, Kylie!" He called, and then bounded towards us.

"Hey, Ezra," Kylie said. "How's training?"

"Good," Ezra looked like he just noticed us. "Who are you guys?"

I held out a hand and viewed the son of Athena skeptically. "I'm Alex," He hesitated, then shook my hand. I nodded towards Anthony. "That's Anthony."

"Cool." Ezra smiled. "Where'd you guys come from, then?"

"I dragged them all the way from Houston, Texas," Kylie said. "They attracted the Nemean lion and tore a hole in the cafeteria wall."

I scowled. She made it sound like Anthony and I maneuvered a bulldozer and crashed into the school with it. "Nice bow," Was all I said. "It's not the right size for you, though."

Ezra looked taken aback. "What?"

"It's two small and tight. Limits your aim." I didn't know how I knew; it just felt like instinct.

"Do you have any experience with a bow?" Ezra looked intrigued. "I've been at it for years and still can't hit a bull's eye."

I suddenly felt stupid for saying anything. I nearly shrank back. "A, er, parent of mine owned an archery range. I picked up some stuff."

To be honest, I'd only ever shot once before I'd been relocated, but I knew enough.

"You should try, then," Kylie coaxed. "If you're naturally good with archery, you're probably an Apollo kid."

I frowned. Kylie knew my father was mortal, but I still took the bow and quiver when Ezra offered it to me.

The other backed away, and I stalked up towards the targets at a reasonable distance.

I remembered what my foster-mother had said about the stance and position, and how to properly hold the weapon. My hands seemed to move on their own. In a few seconds, I had an arrow notched and aimed at the target.

I waited for the wind to die down so my arrow would be steadied. A few more seconds... _now_! I let the air fly through the air. It lodged right in the center of the target.

I heard the sound of Kylie gasping. When I turned to look at them, Ezra was staring at me open-mouthed, Anthony's eyes widened and he said, "You never told me you were an amazing archer!"

I blushed and let the quiver slip off my back. I handed them to Ezra, but he just shook his head and said, "No, you keep it. It's doesn't fit me, anyway, apparently."

I just smiled and muttered a thank-you.

"Now..." Kylie shook her head. "Most Apollo kids can't do that when they first walk into camp. Are you secretly training to replace Apollo on the weekends?"

I snorted. "I don't think Apollo would like that comparison." When they just kept staring at me, I shrugged. "It was just a lucky shot, really. And no, Kylie, my dad's not Apollo. Er, I think."

Ezra grinned. "That was amazing, Alex. You should give me lessons some time."

I just shifted my feet. As much as I loved archery, I wanted to leave. I felt tired and weary. My moment of accuracy and strength was gone.

"Hey, Kylie," I said as we were led out of the range, "Where exactly do I sleep, since I haven't been claimed yet?..."

"Oh, that's easy," Kylie shrugged and led us across a large clearing, towards another row of cabins. "If a camper hasn't been claimed yet, they stay in the Hermes cabin. Hermes is the god of travelers, too, you know. It's our duty to provide hospitality to those who need it."

That kind of made sense. Finally, we stopped in front of Cabin 11.

I don't know what I was expecting, but after seeing all the other weird and flashy buildings, I guess I thought that Hermes cabin would look...interesting.

It was an old, worn-looking building that looked like it needed a fresh coat of paint. I could hear the sound of talking inside, and the whole building rattled from the movement within. A caduceus hung on the doorway.

"Welcome to Cabin 11," Kylie said. "I hope you enjoy your stay."


	5. Chapter 5 - Broken Vows

The Hermes cabin was slightly overcrowded, but there were two spare bunks for Anthony and I to sleep in. Kylie had borrowed (or, in other words, probably stole) some toiletries from the camp store for us to use, which was pretty nice of her.

Anthony kept shifting uncomfortably, like he wasn't supposed to be in the cabin. "I can't stay here." He muttered under his breath, but stayed frozen in place.

A teenage girl strolled into the room; she had curly brown hair, pointed features like Kylie's, slightly upturned eyebrows, and wore a mischievous grin. When she saw us, she asked Kylie, "Regular or undetermined?"

"Undetermined-the both of them," Kylie responded. "They'll probably be claimed tonight, though."

The thought sparked a little flare of excitement in me. Anthony just looked nervous, like he wanted to bolt out of the door.

While Kylie told the girl about how she bravely secured two helpless demigods lost in the streets of Houston, I climbed over towards Anthony.

"Hey," I said. "You okay?"

Anthony looked up. "Of course I am."

"You don't look like it," I said flatly. "You've been nervous ever since we got here. Why?"

Anthony stared at the floor. "I-I had a dream," He admitted quietly.

Somehow that didn't sit very well with me. The way he said it made it seem like it was the worst thing in the world.

"Okay...why is that so bad?"

"It wasn't a normal dream." Anthony took a breath. "I can't talk about it now. Maybe tomorrow."

He probably wasn't going to tell me more, so I just slipped back into my own bunk. It wasn't long before I was drifting off, the sound of Kylie and her half-sister's voices fading away.

I got about three hours of sleep, and I probably would've slept for a whole week if Kylie hadn't woken me up.

It was late in the afternoon, probably seven or eight o'clock.

I glared at my blue-haired guide. "What was that for? I'm tired."

"It's dinner-time in the pavilion," Kylie told me with a shrug. "You have to come. Eating is standard procedure here."

I shifted, then slipped off my bunk. I had a feeling Kylie wouldn't leave me alone until I obliged. She had already woken up Anthony, which he didn't look too happy about.

"You guys should be excited," Kylie told us as we followed her out of the Hermes cabin. "You'll most likely get claimed by your Olympian parent tonight."

Fear was evident in Anthony's eyes, and he hesitated before stepping into the dining pavilion.

The pavilion was a broad white marble platform with Grecian pillars that gleamed in the torchlight and the glow of bronze swords. It didn't have a roof, which I figured made rainy days uncomfortable.

"It doesn't rain here," Kylie seemed to have read my thoughts. "Not unless we want it to. There's a magical border that protects camp from harsh weather and blocks the mortals and monsters out."

"Oh," I found my voice was once again small. "Right. Of course."

The pavilion was packed with smiling and laughing half-bloods happily enjoying their meal. I noticed that each kid sat at a specific table, like some sort of miniature clique. I didn't like groups all that much. I never fit in with them.

I thought I wasn't hungry, but then I saw what was on the menu. Imagine everything that tasted good; pork, mashed potatoes and gravy (a personal favorite of mine, I admit) steak, corn, pizza, everything. It wasn't long before Anthony and I had stacked our plates full of mouth-watering goodies.

Kylie had stopped by a bronze brazier and scraped a portion of her food into the flames. "Hermes," She said, "accept my offering." Kylie turned to us and said, "You have to give some of your meal as a sacrifice to the gods. Usually your parent."

I shifted on my feet. Sacrificing pieces of steak to the gods was kind of new to me, but I did what she said. Whoever my mother is, I thought, accept my offering.

Anthony did the same, but he stared at the flames in an anxious kind of way. Then Kylie ushered us to a table packed full of kids.

My friend Anthony lingered while I sat down next to Kylie, like he was uncertain.

"Sit with us," Kylie invited. "All unclaimed kids eat here until they're sure of their parentage."

The way Kylie said that made Anthony look guilty, but he scooted next to me anyways.

I scarfed down my meal within minutes. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until we walked in here.

Anthony hardly touched his food, which seemed a little strange. "I think I'm going to be sick." He muttered. He didn't look well, either. His face was pale and he kept shifting, staring off into the darkness.

I was about to ask him if he was okay, but a certain centaur friend of ours trotted into the dining pavilion, announcing that it was time for the nightly sing-along (led by the Apollo campers) and s'mores by the campfire.

That didn't sound too bad to me. I stood up, and before I knew it, I was contentedly nibbling on a s'more, listening to the Apollo kids sing some silly tune or other. Kylie explained that the campfire was enchanted, so the height and color of the flames reflected off the campers' moods. Right now, it was blazing purple and fifteen-feet high, nearly melting off some marshmallows near the front row.

Sometimes the fire flickered black; just for a few seconds, the air grew cold and the height of the fire dropped before rising up again. Someone wasn't feeling the love, and I had a good idea of who it was.

Chiron went on to announce tomorrow's camp activities. "Capture the flag will be held at 4:PM tomorrow! Campers have had two days to prepare strategies. New campers will attend as well, presuming they have assumed teams..." He went on to say a bunch of other stuff about it, but I was only half-listening.

"Oh, this will be great," Kylie muttered. "We don't have an alliance with Athena this week."

I shrugged. "They can't be that bad, can they?" Athena's children, at first glance, didn't look particularly vicious, but I had a feeling that they could be more dangerous than the Ares kids if they wanted to be.

"They're smart and good with weapons," Kylie responded. "That's bad enough. But whatever. I'll think something up."

I just nodded. I probably wouldn't even participate. I was a new camper, after all. I'd just slow down whatever team that adopted me.

The sing-along continued a little while after that, and Kylie began to tap her foot against the ground, as if she were impatient. It took me a moment to realize she was waiting for Anthony and I to be claimed.

Then, suddenly, the song stopped. A green glow flickered and hovered above a boy's head; he was maybe eight or nine, and an unclaimed kid I'd seen in the Hermes cabin. I stared at the holographic image above his head in amazement. It was a leafy-green scythe.

"Hail, Lucas Spencer, son of Demeter." Chiron's eyes twinkled and he nodded to the boy, who was still gazing up at the symbol above his head.

The crowd murmured congratulations and cheers for the kid. Even I had to smile, the little boy was so cute.

Then my smile drained away. Everyone's gazes were trained expectantly on me, and I just pretended not to notice.

The flames died. The air was filled with a sudden chill.

Crack!

Lightning flashed against the sky. The sound was so incredibly loud I jumped and covered my ears. Campers started to murmur uneasily, shifting and nervously looking up at the flashes of light.

A herd of gray clouds replaced what used to be a clear, dark blue sky. Thunder rumbled angrily in the distance. The moon's light dimmed as it was suffocated in a storm of lightning and thunder and clouds.

Kylie cursed in Ancient Greek and glared around at her half-siblings. "Alright, who made a joke about Zeus this time?"

"This is no simple joke, child." Chiron murmured. Even he looked worried, and that wasn't exactly reassuring.

There was another loud crackle of lightning, even more nerve-tingling than the last.

Drip, drop...something wet splattered on my shoulder. I turned and glared accusingly at a Hephaestus kid, but she just scowled and shook her head.

The drops got heavier and more frequent. Then, with shock, I realized it was raining. And it wasn't just a light drizzle. It was the kind of pouring that caused destructive floods.

Several campers gasped.

"That...that isn't supposed to happen!" Kylie said. Her bright-blue hair was drenched and clung to her face. "It can't rain here! What's going on?"

More thunder. I was seriously tempted to run all the way out of camp, but that was stupid. I felt rooted to the ground.

There was a burst of silver light; more gasps of amazement; another crackle of lightning against a stormy sky. Everyone was staring at me, slack-jawed, as if the rain didn't matter anymore.

"I...I don't understand." I glanced around. "What's everyone looking at?"

"You...I don't get it." Kylie shook her head in disbelief. "This must be some mistake."

I shrunk back. I wanted to just dissolve into the rain-soaked ground. Everyone stared at me, including Chiron. When I looked up, I saw the glowing silver image of a stag.

Finally, the glow died away.

Chiron stared at me grimly. "Hail, Alex Park, daughter of Artemis."

I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know what everyone was staring at. But I did know, that whatever just happened, was not good.

"I..." I shook my head, trying to recall the lessons of Greek mythology I'd glided over in school. Why did it matter if Artemis was my mother? She swore something...I don't remember.

It was still storming. Our fifteen-foot-tall blazing campfire had been reduced to some dying embers. The only source of light that highlighted the panic around me was the constant flashes of lightning.

"Artemis swore to be a maiden forever, Alex." Kylie's voice was just loud enough for me to hear. "She...she denounced the company of men. Do you know how bad this is?"

I didn't like the way she said that. How cold and grim Kylie's voice was; I didn't think it was possible for her mischievous grin to morph into something so different.

The air prickled with disbelief. An icy feeling crept over my bones, and I felt walls go up. They didn't want me here. They were the same.

I found myself backing away. Thunder rumbled in the distance; rain splattered heavily against the ground. The demigods were bewildered, just for now. They would turn on me. I was a monstrosity, according to them.

"Alex," Chiron finally spoke, "Y-"

At the edge of my vision, darkness flashed. I was vaguely aware that Anthony wasn't anywhere among the confused crowd. There! In a flash of lightning, I caught a glimpse of my friend running towards the woods that surrounded camp.

I didn't hesitate. As arguments broke out amongst the other campers, I turn and ran. I heard shouts coming from behind me, no doubt warning me to never return.

I ran until my legs felt as if they were crumbling to dust. I was cold, wet, and exhausted. I'd soon be rejected, when I finally thought I had found a home. Why does it always have to be this way? Half of me wasn't even surprised.

Finally, I couldn't handle it anymore. I stopped and leaned against a silver birch tree and choked back a sob. I couldn't go back.

"Artemis sword to be a maiden forever," Kylie's cold voice echoed in my mind. I was a mistake, I realized. Artemis messed up, and I was the product of that.

I bent down and felt around my left boot, then retrieved my dagger. Somehow, as I stared at it, hiding in the woods from the thunderstorm and the wrath of everyone else on earth, I knew it was a gift from my mother.

I remembered how I found the dagger; it just sitting on my windowsill, on my first day with my ex-foster-father, Joseph. Maybe Artemis knew the torture I'd face and took pity on me.

Then I realized, beyond my little rain-dampened clearing, there was a faint glow radiated from the darker shadows beyond. I gripped my dagger with one hand, and then crept closer.

I didn't expect to see my friend, Anthony, sitting on a tree-stump in the darkness. I also didn't expect to see the fading holographic imagine of a black skull hovering over his head. It cast a purple glow across the trees. It might have been my imagination, but the shadows were being pulled towards him, like a magnet.

At once, I understood. That's why Anthony had been so nervous. I recognized the skull from when Kylie showed us the cabins; a symbol of the Lord of the Dead. He suspected that he was a child of Hades. He knew he would be an outsider. Even if this was my first day here, I knew that not many had love for Hades.

"Anthony," I loosened my grip on my dagger.

Anthony jumped; he looked at me with wide, sad eyes. "What are you doing here, Alex?"

Judging by his tone, I stayed where I was. It wasn't my imagination. The shadows were beginning to pool around him in swirling black wisps. "I saw you run into the woods," I said. "I followed you."

"So you saw it?"

I nodded warily. "Yes. I saw it."

Anthony glared at the ground. "This isn't fair," He grumbled. "I'm going to be an outsider forever, while you get to be the kid of some archery goddess."

I froze. He obviously didn't understand that the stag was a symbol of Artemis. But when he realized I was being claimed, he knew he was next. He didn't want everyone to know about his parentage.

"Anthony..." My voice cracked. "I'm not the kid of some archery god, okay? My mother is Artemis, goddess of the moon."

"So?" Anthony didn't look up.

"Artemis swore to be a maiden forever. She broke that vow, Anthony. That's really bad." I found myself glancing up at the sky. Perhaps Zeus would strike me down in anger. Maybe Artemis would. I didn't know. But Zeus was definitely angry, judging by the storm.

What I said seemed to catch my friend's attention. "She's never had kids before?"

I shook my head. "No. Everyone will hate me now. I'm not supposed to be alive."

Anthony just scowled and looked away. "Just tell them that your dad's Apollo. Maybe they'll believe it. Apollo's one of the twin archers. You can just pretend and live here."

"The gods know about me," My voice was certain. "They won't have any love for the product of a broken oath."

"That's why I ran."

"What do you mean? What oath did Hades make?"

Anthony took a breath. "Back during World War II, the three gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades all swore not to sire anymore children because they were too powerful. The oath dissolved a few years ago...after I was born."

He looked so scared and frustrated, it was hard to imagine him as the sweet, quiet kid I'd made friends with. Still...he wasn't telling me everything about that vow. "No, Anthony, I don't care if your father is Hades. You didn't get claimed in front of everyone. If you don't want them to know, they don't have to."

Anthony finally had enough of sitting in the darkness and staring at the ground. He stood up, and the shadows fled away, retreating back into the night. "You're right. If they know another god broke an oath, all hell would break loose. Even if..." His voice did away, but after a moment he continued. "I don't need to..." Add onto their problems? I shifted my feet.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." I muttered. "Where are we going to go now? We don't have any money."

Anthony shrugged. "We're at the mercy of them, Alex."

"They'll hate me now. I won't be accepted."

"I'll protect you," Anthony promised. If any other boy would have said that to me, I'd probably unload an arrow into his knee. But I knew Anthony wasn't saying that out of pride. "If anyone tries to hurt you-"

"Thanks." My legs felt like Jell-O. I couldn't imagine returning. "But I don't know...I'm not sure if I want to go back."

Just then, the leaves rustled. I whipped around, hand on my dagger. I stared at the leaves, waiting for some monster to emerge.

Instead, a voice called, "Alex? Are you here?"

I frowned, but didn't lower dagger. Perhaps I'd still need it.

Then Ezra stepped out of the gloom. He was rain-drenched, but had a new, larger bow clutched in his hands. I gulped.

"Ezra? What do you want?" I stared at him. I desperately wished I hadn't left my bow back in the Hermes cabin.

Ezra looked relieved. "Alex! Everyone's looking for you. We were afraid some monster would pick you off in the storm. You're outside camp boundaries." Then he realized Anthony was standing next to me. "Anthony, right? What are you doing out here?"

Anthony scowled. "Same as you. Looking for Alex." He lied.

"Why are you looking for me, anyways?" I tried not to shiver. Despite it being August, the air felt unnaturally chilly. The constant rain, thunder, and lightning didn't help, either. "I'm the daughter of Artemis. That's not good for you, right? Wrath of Zeus and all that?"

Ezra shrugged. "We've had kids of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades here. It doesn't really matter. Everyone will get over the surprise quickly. The gods aren't very good at keeping vows when it comes to kids anyways."

Somehow, his plain carelessness both irritated and reassured me. Like a twisting feeling in my stomach. "Artemis is different! She hates guys. This doesn't make sense!"

"Calm down," Lightning crackled overhead, and white, electric light filled our little clearing just for a second. "I know it feels crazy. But hiding in the woods won't do any good. The last thing we need is a monster on our hands."

The dagger glowed faintly in my hand, icy and cold. Yield, my daughter. Be safe. The voice whispered faintly in the back of my mind. I knew that must have been Artemis, perhaps offering a little guidance since she got me into this mess, after all.

I glanced at Anthony. He was shifting his weight, looking like he didn't want to follow us back. Did he really feel more comfortable in the dark woods than safely sheltering at Camp Half-Blood?

"What will happen to me, if I follow you back?" I demanded. "That's like waltzing into the enemy's base."

"We're not the enemy, Alex. They won't hate you because of who your parent is. It's not your fault." Deep down, I knew Ezra was just lying to calm me down. I knew that they wouldn't accept me so easily. They would judge be based on who my parent was, just like they would Anthony if they knew he was a son of Hades. But half of me wanted to believe what he said. To believe I could be safe and happy for more than a day.

Strive and endure your trials bravely, child.

"Okay," I forced my tensed muscles to relax. "Okay." I repeated. "I'll follow you."

"Good." Ezra looked relieved. He glanced at Anthony, who'd been hanging back slightly, cloaked in the shadows. "You coming too?"

Anthony nodded. "Yeah."

Then we all trudged out of our grassy clearing and forged back inside the camp boundaries.

Seeing everyone's faces as we marched back towards the campfire made me regret I chose to come back.

Gasps and murmurs drifted around me, but I didn't say anything. They could stare and talk about how much of a disgrace I was all they wanted.

Chrion looked at me sadly, almost in a pitying way. The storm was still raging. It felt like the thunder and lightning had increased the moment I walked into camp.

Then Chiron turned to a red-haired girl. "Kayla, call back Dakota and the others. It seems a search is no longer needed."

The girl nodded and ran off.

I shifted on my feet. My dagger felt limp and awkward being clutched in my hands.

Now, Chiron looked at me. He looked much older now, with a grim expression and completely drenched in the rain. "Alex, we should discuss this matter at the Big House."

I gulped, but just nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I need to come, too," Anthony said hastily.

Chiron shook his head. "No, Anthony. This is something I must talk about with Alex alone."

"But..." Anthony hesitated. "Chiron, I have something important to tell you."

I looked at Chiron hopefully. I didn't want to be alone with someone I barely knew.

Chiron relented. "Alright, boy. But we must hurry." He addressed the bewildered crowd, "Campers, return to your cabins. It is well-past curfew already."

The crowd hesitated. A tall, buff kid who looked around sixteen called out, "What about the kid? We have to get rid of her, right? Zeus will blast camp to pieces with her around."

My hand crept towards my dagger, but Anthony was faster. With a subtle jerk of his hand, a wave of shadows surged from the forest, wrapping around the kid. At first glance, you couldn't see the darkness amongst the rain, but the kid waved his arms in panic, like he was being attacked by a swarm of bees.

I guessed being a child of Hades had some impressive but creepy perks. Finally, Anthony let his hand fall and the shadows melted backwards.

"Scared of lightning, Damien?" snickered someone behind him. The kid, Damien, muttered something and soon there was a fist-fight going around.

"Enough!" Chiron had to raise his voice to break through the booming thunder. "Do not fight amongst yourselves. Return to your cabins."

There was some reluctant mutters, but this time the campers slowly dissolved, heading back to their cabins.

"Now," Chiron said, "I believe we have something important to discuss, Alex."

Anthony and I followed the centaur across camp, and it was a relief to escape the constant murmuring and whispers.

I didn't slip away completely unnoticed, though. As we passed a few of the cabins, some campers peered out from their doors and pointed at me.

Chiron stopped in front of a huge sky-blue house. It had a wrap-around porch, white paneling, and reminded me of a Victorian townhouse. The cozy and peaceful feeling was completely disrupted by the rain beating down on us. The thunder and lightning had stopped, but I didn't know if that was good or bad.

I found myself wondering how Chiron could live here comfortably, being half-horse and all.

Chiron, however, simply trotted onto the deck, opened the door, and carefully trotted inside. Anthony and I followed, slightly uncertain, but with a glance back at the gray, rain-soaked camp behind us, I hurried in after him.

It was warm and cozy inside. Chiron led us into a living room. A fire crackled contentedly nearby, unfazed by the lightning and thunder outside. The head of a sleeping leopard snored above the mantel, but I didn't even give it a second glance. There were also grape vines wrapping around the walls, and theater-type masks hanging everywhere. An old Pac-Man arcade stood deactivated in the corner.

I slumped against a sofa. Anthony did the same.

Chiron's head brushed against the ceiling. I figured it couldn't be comfortable, being half-horse and living in a regular house, but I didn't say anything about it.

"What are you going to do now? Kill me?" I broke a silence. I'd been basking in the fire's warmth, wondering how all this would play out.

Chiron's horse-half shifted. The wood creaked under his hooves. "It is not as simple as that, child. I wish for your safety, but the Olympians will no doubt have...unfriendly questions regarding you."

"But the gods aren't good with oaths anyway, right?" Even as I spoke, I knew this was just hopeful nonsense. "Anthony said that during World War II Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon swore not to have kids. They didn't keep their promise, either."

Chiron looked even more uncomfortable. "My dear, that's a different matter. Artemis has made it clear she has no desire for male companionship. For her to have a child...that is confusing."

"So this hasn't happened before?" Anthony asked.

For a moment, Chiron hesitated. "No, my boy. I am not sure how the gods will take to you, Alex. Perhaps they will simply move on. Perhaps there's an explanation, I do not know. The best I can do for you is to keep you here, at Camp Half-Blood."

"I don't get it," I muttered. "If Artemis doesn't like guys or something, why would she suddenly change her opinion?"

"There could be a variety of answers," Chiron said grimly. "No doubt the Olympians would like to know as well. I'm afraid Zeus, however, is not waiting for an explanation. He is angry, I can tell that much. It's simply not safe for you outside of camp. Zeus will send the worst monsters after you."

"But I didn't do anything!" Indignation flared, momentarily chasing away all the self-pity I'd been nurturing lately. "He can't punish me for being born, can he?"

Chiron's horse-tail flicked against the wall. "The gods are not always reasonable, Alex." Then he asked an unexpected question. "Has Artemis ever spoken to you?"

I fumbled with the zipper of my silver jacket. "A few times," I admitted. "Not in person, just occasional whispers, like advice. She gave me this dagger, too. Some kind of gift."

Chiron blinked. "Interesting. I would have thought Artemis would have not dared to have interaction with you. But Artemis is not a cruel goddess, usually. Perhaps she wished to help you-have you been alone, Alex, all this time, you would have been picked off by some monster."

"So you're saying Artemis has been whispering into my ear, trying to help me because she knows she messed up?" I didn't try and keep the bitterness out of my voice. The only reason my mother even acknowledged my existence was out of pity.

"Gods cannot directly interfere with their childrens' lives, Alex," Chiron said. "It is against the ancient laws. She did the best she could, and even that would be risking her place in the council."

That didn't make me feel a whole lot better. "So what do I do now? Sit and wait for a punishment?"

"As I said, I am unsure. But Olympians gods know you are Artemis's child. It's no use to pretend otherwise. You will be moved to Cabin Eight, and train. Perhaps one day you will be allowed a quest and prove yourself to the gods."

He sounded doubtful. If I was allowed a chance to prove myself, it probably wouldn't be out of my own free will.

"Okay." I said glumly. "I get it."

Chiron looked at me with pity. Then his gaze focused on Anthony, who'd been slouched against the sofa in complete silence. "My boy, is there a reason why you've insisted on following Alex here?"

Anthony might have blushed at that moment, but I couldn't tell. "There is. I was claimed."

Chiron looked surprised, but he said, "I didn't see a symbol. How do you know this?"

"I've known ever since we got to New York," Anthony admitted, not looking at me. "But something appeared above my head after Alex was claimed. I-I ran into the woods before anyone could notice me."

The centaur frowned. "Why, child?"

"My father's Hades," Anthony looked like the words were being forced out of him. "I had a dream, while we were flying here. I knew for sure when that stupid symbol appeared above my head."

Chiron scratched his beard and muttered something under his breath. "That is no difficult matter, boy. You will be moved to the Hades cabin-"

"No." Anthony's voice was cold. "No, thanks. I don't want to be singled out as some creep."

Chiron looked troubled. "My boy, you do not have a choice. If you stay in the Hermes cabin, that will raise questions regarding the gods' oaths to claim their children."

"Then I can just say I was claimed by a minor god," Anthony said it like it was no big deal. "Like Nemesis or something."

Chiron's hooves skittered nervously across the wood floor. "The gods would not appreciate someone masquerading as their offspring, and nor would Lord Hades appreciate his son hiding his parentage in shame. I'm sorry, Anthony, but there is no other way. You can't hide your identity as a child of Hades."

Anthony's shoulders slumped and he looked at the ground. "Fine. Alex, I guess we should go get our stuff."

Kylie met us by the entrance of the Hermes' cabin.

"Alex!" She said. "Jeez, are you okay? You look awful."

"Yeah," I muttered, then repeated in a louder voice, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just shaken, I guess."

Kylie nodded. "I can imagine that. What did Chiron say?"

I shifted my feet. Even now, I could feel the glares of kids peering out of their cabins to have a look at the scandalous daughter of Artemis burning into my back. "He said to get my stuff and stay in Cabin Eight while the gods debate how to punish me, basically."

"Oh." Kylie's voice was small. "Yeah, right...I'm sorry I acted so cold earlier, Alex. I guess it just shocked me, that's all." Then she noticed Anthony. "Are you staying here or what?"

"No." Anthony said simply. "I'm here to get my stuff."

Kylie didn't question him about it. She just shrugged. "Okay, then." She grinned her old impish grin. "I gotta say, guys, we'll miss havin' you here at Cabin Eleven."

I snorted. "We were here for, like, three hours."

Kylie's grin didn't waver. She gestured for us to enter, and with some hesitation, we did.

Cabin Eleven was bursting with kids. I could feel dozens of eyes staring at me, and whispers began to stir as I trudged over to my old bunk.

"...broken vow..." whispered a Hermes kid.

"...moon goddess? Insane!"

"The gods won't be happy..."

"Artemis dun-goofed!"

I ignored them all and grabbed my small back of toiletries, my bow and quiver, and then waited for Anthony to gather his things.

Now, with a bow by my side along with a dagger, the whispers ceased. Kylie gave us a once-over, then raised a hand in a joking salute. "It's been an honor to be graced by your presence-"

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks." I was feeling seriously impatient-all the staring and murmurs were making me feel uneasy. "But I'm afraid I have to be off to Cabin Eight now."

That caused some snickering.

I scowled and gave everyone my best, top-of-the-line-Alex-Park-death-glare, gripped my curved silver dagger, and waited for someone to say something. No one did.

Then, Anthony and I walked out of the Hermes' cabin and into the rain.

Hades's cabin did not look friendly. It was made of solid-obsidian, and the torches that were fused on the walls harbored green flames that somehow burned in the rain. A wicked-looking skull hung over the doorway.

Anthony gazed at the building and gulped. "Alex, Kylie told me some other kid lives here...another son of Hades."

I was fighting the urge to shrink back from the cabin. "So you won't be alone," When he still looked disheartened, I gave him a playful shove. "Hey, don't worry about it."

Anthony shook his head. "I wish I could go back."

I didn't know what he meant exactly, but I found myself wishing the same thing. I wanted to be sipping hot cocoa by a warm fire while my father told me stories about his hunting trips, and about the time he met my mother...but I couldn't. There was no way to go back to him, ever.

"It'll be fine," I promised him. "I'll see you in the morning, okay? Go get some rest."

I didn't give him time to reply. I was already turning away and trudging across the rows of buildings.

It wasn't hard to find Artemis's cabin. It was completely silver, with carvings of wild animals on the walls. It glowed in the moonlight, but I was still hesitant to enter.

Mother, I thought, please, if you're listening, tell me what to do.

There was no whispering reply. If Artemis had heard me, she gave no sign of it. She was probably busy running from Zeus or something like that.

I took a deep breath, and walked inside. Getting in-that was easy, mostly because there was no door.

The only thing that lit up the cabin was the moonlight that leaked through the doorway, and the dim silver-fire torches hanging on the walls. There was a small window at the back of the wall, lightly veiled by silky silver curtains.

It felt strangely...I don't know, right, to be in my mother's cabin.

There were two sets of bunk beds, one to my left and right. Unused silver bows hung on the bed posts, and other weapons lay unused and forgotten on the walls.

There was a little bedside table standing in front of the window. The lacy curtains swayed, stirred by the wind coming from outside. I set my dagger in a pool of moonlight, and the blade seemed to glow. I slipped the bow and quiver off my back, and then climbed into the nearest bunk.

As I lay there, my vision dimming into blackness, I knew without a doubt that I had a tough ride ahead of me. But I am a worthy daughter of Artemis. I'll prove myself to the gods, whether they like it or not.

 **So, that's it. I hope you guys liked it. If not, constructive criticism is appreciated. P.S.: Updates may be a bit shaky for a while. Hopefully chapter six will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Framed

CHAPTER 6

I dreamed that I was standing in a vast, flowery meadow.

A soft breeze stirred the long stalks of green grass. The sky was clear except for a few puffy white clouds drifting around.

A white-marble gazebo-looking building stood next to me. Without thinking, I stepped into the gazebo. There were two chairs set there, and a table. A marble gazebo in the middle of a beautiful flower-filled meadow-totally not suspicious, right?

Almost as soon as I sat down, a woman's voice-soft and silky-spoke across from me. "Oh, dear. Beautiful, isn't it?"

I jumped. Only a second ago, the second chair had been empty. Now a woman sat there.

It was hard to describe the woman clearly, but she was startlingly beautiful-easily the most pretty woman I'd ever seen. Think of the prettiest celebrity you know-you know what? That celebrity isn't beautiful enough to compare to this woman.

Her eyes, hair, and skin-tone all seemed to shift. One moment her hair was curly locks of chocolate, and the next it was braided and a warm auburn color. Her eyes sparkled playfully, and when she smiled, I was filled with some giddy feeling. I felt as if I wanted to smile, too, but I held it back, just barely.

She reminded me of everyone I had a crush on in my entire life-which wasn't a lot of people.

"Lady Aphrodite," I don't know how, but I managed to speak.

Aphrodite smiled again. She was wearing a simple white Ancient Greek dress with gold-trimmed sleeves and neckline. "I apologize, my dear-did I disturb your slumber?"

I realized that I'd been staring at her, slack-jawed. "No! I-I mean...why are you here?"

Aphrodite's fingers tapped against the table. "Just dropping by, sweetie. I wanted to see how my new projec-I mean, niece was doing."

I tried to think of a reply, but I was still stunned by her appearance. _Stop it!_ Part of me thought. Aphrodite wasn't here to simply say hello, that was for sure.

"P-Project?" The word jarred me out of astonishment.

Aphrodite was humming a sweet melody, then gave me a dazzling smile. My bones melted to syrup. "Oh, but you are so much more than a project! What an amazing story you will be when I'm done..."

That made me blink. Story? Project? Is that what this mega-super-model thought of me? I'm not going to be toyed with like this!

Aphrodite seemed to notice my discomfort. "You're an independent young woman, I understand. Just like your mother! Really, the love magic that went into _her_ -simply tiring! If only she kept more of an open mind and wasn't so prudish."

"What?" I scowled. "My mother? What do you mean?"

"Artemis, of course. My sister denies the opportunity of love! Can you believe that? It was becoming awfully boring, really. I simply spiced things up, so to speak." Aphrodite's voice was sweet as honey.

"You...you used love magic on my mother, didn't you?" I was done goggling at the love goddess-anger was swelling in my chest. A bitter taste was rising in my throat, making me nauseous. "That's why she fell in love with my father? Because of magic?"

Aphrodite looked offended. "My dear, you word my actions in such an unflattering way! I only gave my sister a simple push. No one can avoid love forever, Alex. You see, your.. _.mother_ ," I had a feeling the love goddess had other ideas of what to call her, "was acting especially rude. Saying a young woman had no need of love in her life? I proved her wrong! No one expected my dear sister to fall in love, did they?" Aphrodite giggled to herself, like it was some huge accomplishment. Admittedly, it was, in one way. Getting Artemis-a maiden goddess-to fall in love? Not easy.

But I was too embarrassed and ashamed to feel any sort of admiration. "Y-You did that? To Artemis?"

Aphrodite smiled again. "And it was no easy task, I assure you! Almost every ounce of love magic I had. And, of course, there was the matter of finding someone that Artemis could at least tolerate without magic. Your father was the best I could find. A kind hunter and archer? Yes, he shared the same boring interests as Artemis. They were perfect together!" She sighed wistfully, then went on more sadly, "But alas, love magic does not last forever. Once Artemis had you, she swore your father into secrecy, then left. Wallace was a decent mortal, so he kept his word and hid you the best he could."

I should have shouted at her. I should have slapped her right in her gorgeous godly face, but all I could say was, "She...she never really loved my dad?"

Aphrodite's smile melted away. Something glittered in her eyes-pity, amusement, I couldn't tell. "Oh, sweetie. Love magic cannot simply zap feelings into existence. No, it can only escalate on emotions already built. The last time I tried this with Artemis, however...it was not pleasant. Hopefully, you will turn out better than the other attempts."

"You can't play with someone's feelings like that!" Rage bubbled into my voice. "It's not right to disgrace a maiden goddess. The Olympians are angry at my mother now-and me."

Aphrodite's fingers tapped against the table. "Oh, most are simply shocked or confused. Hera and Zeus, however...they are not happy."

"Why did you appear to me, then?" I demanded. "Why tell me this?"

"I couldn't leave you in the dark forever!" Aphrodite replied. "I just want to prove that love is no thing to take lightly. Those Hunters and their patron, Artemis? They don't respect me, or what I stand for! I needed to teach them a lesson. Hopefully, you will also learn this."

"What?"

Aphrodite smiled playfully. Her previous anger melted away like snow under the hot sun. "Oh, I have plans for you, Alex. I don't intend for it to be easy, but they will tell your tale centuries from now! A story of how love can conquer all! People will see Aphrodite in a new light, my dear niece."

I seriously wanted to throw my chair at the goddess' face. Did she seriously think that she could just pull peoples' heart strings like that? But she could. She's the goddess of love.

"I don't care about love," I spat. "I just want to be a regular person. I don't want the gods to hate me! I don't want to be the child of Artemis!"

Aphrodite hesitated, studying me pensively, then nodded. "Perhaps you will take time," She decided. "But no one can hide from love, Alex."

Then my dream dissolved.

I woke up curled in my bunk, alone in Cabin Eight.

It had stopped storming outside, and dawn light spilled into the cabin.

It was numbingly cold, but I found myself sweating and trembling inside my sleeping bag. The dream echoed vividly in my mind, and my eyes stung. I wanted to cry.

I barely pulled myself together. I couldn't sit and despair over this new-found information. I couldn't have expected more.

My mother was a maiden goddess, after all. I couldn't...I couldn't have expected for her to fall in love completely on her own.

But I still couldn't shake off the feeling of embarrassment. I felt like I'd just been punched, disowned, and laughed at, all at once.

Someone knocked against my cabin's silver walls. The sound echoed a few times, but managed to snap me out of whatever I was experiencing.

"Alex?" A familiar voice called. "You awake? It's breakfast time."

At first, I didn't know who was speaking. Then, after a moment, I realized it was Ezra, the Athena kid I'd met at the archery range yesterday.

"Yeah," I called. My voice sounded cracked and husky. I slid out from my bunk, and then walked over towards the table and grabbed my bow and quiver. It was too much trouble to try and bring my dagger. I need to find a sheathe for it.

Ezra was waiting outside. The sky was still gray and cloudy, but at least it wasn't storming.

"How's the new cabin?" He asked me.

I shrugged. We were already walking towards the dining pavilion. "It's okay. It could use a door, though. That would be nice."

As we walked, I realized camp was...different. Unlike when I first arrived, it wasn't buzzing with campers happily going about their way. It was like a heavy blanket of quiet solemnity had been thrown on top of us.

I instantly regretted attending breakfast. The pavilion echoed with the voices of at least fifty demigods talking all at once. But the moment I came within few, the shouts and laughs silenced into unsure whispers.

My skin prickled. Everyone's eyes were trained on me. My footsteps echoed loudly on the marble floors.

I searched the crowd and tables for my friend, Anthony. There wasn't anyone sitting at the Hades table.

Ezra frowned apologetically. "People are a bit...you know, surprised by Artemis claiming you. But they'll get over it and get on with their lives."

I shoved my fists into my jacket pockets. "Yeah, hopefully. Hey, did you see Anthony toady?"

The chattering had resumed, and we were viewing today's breakfast menu.

"Anthony? That black-haired kid who came with you to camp?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He's my friend."

"I think I saw him," Ezra hesitated, like he was trying to remember. "Early this morning. He was walking away from the Hades cabin with his head down, heading into the woods."

Alarm spiked my tone. I nearly dropped my plate. "What? In the woods-alone?"

Ezra shuffled his feet. "I didn't see anyone with him. I didn't think much of it. He looked like he knew what he was doing."

"What does that mean?"

"He had a standard bronze broadsword with him-one of ours, from the camp armory."

I frowned. Why would Anthony be sneaking out of camp with a sword? _Oh, gods_ , I thought, i _s he running away_? I shook off the thought and scolded myself. No, Anthony wouldn't just leave me here. I knew that.

I followed Ezra over towards the bronze brazier, and scraped a portion of my eggs and sausage into the flames. I kept my voice as low as possible and said, "Artemis, accept my offering."

Then I trudged over to sit at the Artemis table, completely alone. I didn't even have Anthony with me.

Suddenly my breakfast didn't taste too good. I kept thinking of Aphrodite, (not her looks, mind you) and what she said about my mother and father. Artemis never really loved him, did she? Or maybe she never could have loved him.

At that moment, I was swept off into a distant memory.

The door creaked and opened. My father, Wallace, stepped into a small, dimly lit room. A girl, perhaps five years old, was laying in a weathered twin-sized bed.

"Daddy!" The girl's eyes lit up when she saw the man. The child had auburn-colored hair, like her father, and startling silver eyes.

Wallace Park smiled. "Hey, princess."

"I missed you." The girl said frowningly. "You were gone for a long time, daddy."

Wallace sighed and sat near the girl's feet. "I'm sorry. I'll be around more, I promise."

That made the little child smile. "Are you here to tell me a story?" She chirped. "About mommy?"

Wallace smiled again, and the following conversation seemed to blur. I already knew what my father had to say: _"She was the most beautiful and kind woman ever, Alex. But she couldn't stay here forever. She loves you just as much as I do. You'll meet her one day, princess. I know it."_

I scowled down at my plate and shook off the memory. Artemis didn't love me; or at least, not as much as my father did. And she didn't love him, either. It was just Aphrodite pulling the strings on someone's heart, creating false feelings.

I gripped the fork in my hand. I was simply a pawn in Aphrodite's little plan.

After breakfast, the kids went off to do their daily activities. Archery and swords class, lessons in Greek mythology, Latin, stuff like that. I hadn't been assigned anything yet, which I was fine with.

My mind drifted off to my silver dagger, still sitting on a table inside my empty cabin. I decided not to bring it with me today; keeping it in my boot or jacket pocket wasn't safe. I had to find a proper sheath for it.

What did Kylie say about Hephaestus's kids? They could build almost everything for...a drachma? Yes, that was it. I knew a drachma was some sort of Ancient Greek currency, but I didn't have any.

"Hey, Alex!" I gave a slight jump, looked up. Ezra had strayed from the rest of his siblings and was walking over to me. _What does he want?_

"Yeah?" I said. "What is it?"

"You haven't chosen any classes yet, right?" Ezra asked.

I shrugged. "No."

"You could come with me to archery," Ezra offered. "You're good with a bow-better than some Apollo kids, actually."

I shifted on my feet. I'd like nothing more than to have a bow in my hands, free from the criticism of everyone else, but I also had a friend to think about.

"I'd like that," I admitted, "But I'm worried about Anthony. He's still a new camper, like me-being in the woods alone is dangerous, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah," Ezra said. "But Anthony...there's something about that kid. I think he wants to be alone, at least for now. Besides, I'm not sure about going after him when he's got that sword."

"He's never fought with a sword," I snorted. But maybe Ezra's right. Part of me was reluctant to go look for him. It seemed that my friend had already become out of reach, shrouded in a thick cloak of darkness that I was too afraid to intercept. Stop it, I told myself. Anthony's your friend. You shouldn't be afraid of him.

"You know something about him, don't you?" Ezra guessed.

The question had been so sudden, I didn't know how to react. "What do you mean?"

"You know who is parent is," Ezra replied.

"Don't you?"

"I didn't really pay attention to which cabin he went to. The camp's kinda been focused on...you know, you."

My eyes narrowed. "Yeah."

Ezra fidgeted uncomfortably, but he kept his voice upbeat. "So how about archery class?"

I shrugged the clasp of my quiver back towards my shoulder. "Okay."

The archery range was empty except for two Apollo kids. Both of them stared at me for a few long moments, but then got on to practicing.

"So," said one of the Apollo kids, slinging a golden quiver over his back as he strolled over to us. He nodded to me. "You're Artemis's kid, right? Cool. Can you shoot?"

I glanced sheepishly at the four targets. "Let's find out."

Last time I visited here, I nailed a bull's eye on my first shot. I guess since my mother was one of the twin archers, I inherited some skill.

The other child of Apollo-a girl with red hair with a streak of green, backed away to give me room. I had seen her last night in the storm-Chiron had called her Kayla.

Kayla kept shouting advice-most of it was pretty useful, but I shrugged some words off. My hands worked for me, and for the most of it, I didn't really think.

I unloaded one, two,-three arrows onto the targets, each striking the center. I tried for a forth, but I was out of arrows.

"Wow." Kayla looked impressed. "That's... _wow_. No one else has that skill except for us Apollo campers, and even then, it takes time."

I smirked. "I guess that means Artemis is the better archer, then," I joked.

Kayla shoved me playfully. "I didn't say that. Our dad's still way cooler."

"Alex," Ezra intercepted, "Do you have a team for capture the flag?"

My smile turned into a scowl. I brushed some sand off my worn-out jeans and shook my head. "No. I'm new here, don't forget."

"I think Athena would like to have an alliance with the Artemis cabin, then," Ezra announced. "What'd you think about that?"

I thought about Kylie's words during the campfire, something about their cabin being doomed because of this week's alliance. "Thanks," I said, "But I think your cabin has enough skilled kids to get you through."

Ezra hesitated. "If you say so," He said uncertainly. His gray eyes had a stormy look in them-like he was calculating a lot of things at once. Then he smiled, "Right. My turn."

By the time we left the archery range, my arms and fingers were sore from shooting, and my quiver jangled empty on my back. I'd tried to reuse as many arrows as possible, but most were bent beyond future usage.

Ezra and I were just now heading towards the lakeshore to where a senior Athena camper was holding lessons on monsters in Greek mythology-monsters that we'd might run into if we left camp.

Then a dark shape flashed near the edge of my vision. I was amazed that I could even see it-my sight was blurry from staring at targets and arrowheads for an hour. But it was definitely Anthony, emerging from the monster-infested woods outside camp.

I stopped in my tracks. "Ezra, hold on a sec."

For a moment, he looked confused. Then he saw Anthony, and nodded. "Alright. Just don't tear that kid apart, okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll try not to."

My friend Anthony had stopped near the forge (that was mainly dominated by the Hephaestus bunch) and was staring at the rows of deadly Celestial bronze weapons hanging on the wall.

"Anthony," I said. Anthony jumped, like he was startled, then turned to face me. "Where were you?" I clipped off every word.

"Oh..." Anthony looked like he was a naughty kid confronted by his teacher. "Er, you know. Practicing sword-play in the arena."

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't lie. You were in the woods outside camp, weren't you?"

"How do you know that?"

"Ezra said he saw you walking from the Hades cabin and going into the woods." I gestured to a glimmering bronze sword that Anthony had in his hand. "With a sword."

Anthony glanced down at the blade, and shrugged. "I really was training, Alex. Just not with the instructors here."

I frowned. "Then with who?"

Anthony hesitated then. "Undead sword-fighters from a few hundred years ago."

When I stared at him, he held up his hands. "Hey, it's effective!"

I muttered something unpleasant under my breath. "Gods, Anthony-you left camp, by yourself, to train with zombies? Sorry, but that's a little unsettling. I thought some monster would have killed you!"

Anthony shifted his weight, looking uncomfortable. "Alex, you don't have to worry about me. I can deal with this stuff by myself."

I scowled. "Because your a child of Hades?"

Anthony's eyes widened. "Careful!" He glanced around, as if making sure no one heard us. Then he looked me in the eyes. "Alex, children of Hades...we're not as accepted as other demigods. It's better for me to be alone."

"You're being stubborn, Anthony," I said sharply. "You think that just because your dad's Hades means you're toxic waste or something. You feel like just because of that, you always have to be alone." I took a breath, and with some effort, softened my voice. "You know we'll always be friends. You nothing to hide from-not from me. We're in this together, so don't just turn invisible."

I didn't give him any time to reply. I whipped around, and stalked back over towards Ezra. A twisting feeling had become knotted in my chest-a feeling of desperation and clawing ferocity to stay aloft in this swirling storm. If Anthony-one of my only friends-left to roam around like a ghost, I would be alone to face something I did not want to look at. My destiny.

It's amazing how many hideous, deadly creatures in Greek mythology that aren't actually myths. Sphinxes, hydras, gorgons, Cyclopes, _empousi_ -the list went on and on. I'd spent at least an hour-and-a-half listening to one of Ezra's half-brothers basically go into the story of every Greek monster in existence.

Oh, and that's not all-apparently, you can throw a coin into a rainbow and message anyone in the world, like magical, Ancient Greek Skype.

Ezra had gone off to discuss no doubt ingenious battle strategies with his siblings. I didn't have anyone else to go to. (the thought of talking to Anthony now gave me a queasy feeling in my stomach) Naturally, that's when Kylie ran into me.

And I don't mean I just casually saw her hanging around. She was bolting from the Hypnos cabin, with a stocky boy racing after her.

When she slammed into me, I jumped back in shock. "Kylie! What the h-?"

"Alex!" Kylie gasped in relief. She glanced back at the stocky boy that had been chasing after her-when he saw me, he shrank back and retreated. I had that effect on people. "Gods-I can't believe I actually got Clovis running!"

I blinked and took a step back. "What? Who-Kylie, what did you do?"

Kylie grinned. "I may have, uh...put some cockroaches in Clovis's bunk before his nap."

"Kylie, that's-"

Kylie held up her hands. "Hey, it's in my blood! Besides, all those Hypnos kids do is sleep. The run did him some good."

I snorted, crossed my arms. "That's one way of looking at it. Do you always stuff roaches into peoples' bunks?"

Kylie shrugged and brushed some dust off her jeans. "Nah. But ya know, camp would be boring if there wasn't some pranking."

Well, now at least I knew the Hermes kids were notorious for that kind of stuff.

"Aren't you worried about capture-the-flag?" I stared at her.

"Oh." Kylie blinked, like she forgot about that. "Oh, don't worry. I've got it all worked out."

I snorted. "Obviously, you don't."

Kylie's eyes sparkled. "Forgive me for asking, your highness, but why does it matter to you? I thought Ezra adopted you."

"What? No. I didn't want to join."

"Why not? The Athena kids have a partnership with Ares, Demeter, and like, half of the camp. They're always the winning cabins. Well, except for Nike, but-"

"Not anymore," I said. "I'm joining your team. Let's talk strategy."

It took a while to get all the Hermes cabin rallied up, but eventually, we had all our allies situated outside Cabin 11. There were over a dozen of us; eight from Hermes, (including some unclaimed kids) four from Hephaestus, one from Iris, one from Hecate, and, of course, there was me.

The Hephaestus kids were definitely resourceful; they'd already filled the woods with traps; not deadly ones, but enough to keep the enemy out of commission. Most of the Hephaestus kids were defending our flag, but some were on decoy.

The Hermes cabin weren't especially skilled in combat, and were hard to control, but they were definitely good with thievery, which made them essentially vital. I couldn't make out much with the unclaimed kids, so they were stationed near our borders.

The Iris kid, a tall, buff guy named Butch-I had him on the decoy team, along with a girl from Hecate.

I was with Kylie and one of her siblings. We planned for the decoy team (Butch, Lou Ellen, and a few Hephaestus kids) to run through enemy territory, and then lead them into an ambush, where several other children of Hermes would pounce. During that, me, Kylie, and her half-sister would make a grab for the enemy team's flag.

The plan was good. But I knew that the Athena kids probably had a better one. We were going to lose, but at least we had a fighting chance.

"Not bad," said Nyssa, the temporary head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin.

I glanced across at Nyssa and her siblings. "Your traps are ready?"

Nyssa nodded. "All around Zeus's Fist. Ready and loaded."

I hoped that none of the traps were lethal. Over the past few days, I couldn't be sure that anything wouldn't kill me.

Kylie looked amazed that we had a sufficient plan. "Jeez. This strategy stuff makes me really sleepy." Just to prove it, she gave a massive yawn.

I nudged her playfully. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me. I need you up and running."

"Oh, alright," Kylie rolled her eyes in an over-exasperated manner.

"Hey, Alex," said Nyssa. She had a dagger sheathe in her hand. The hilt was silver and had the symbol of a moon carved into it. "You're a knife-user, aren't you?" She tossed the sheathe at me. "For you. It should fit, and you can't go around with just a bow."

I clutched the sheathe in my hand. "Thanks, Nyssa."

Maybe the kids here weren't so bad. Maybe...perhaps, if the gods willed it, I'd finally have a home.

Just before sundown, Chiron rallied up most of the campers-about eighty demigods armed with deadly weaponry and lugging around pieces of bronze armor.

I was wearing tattered jeans, a dirty gray shirt and a silver jacket. Like always, I stood out like a leafless branch on a tree-bare, awkward, and exposed.

An Aphrodite camper took one look at me, shook her head, and said, "This won't do." She dragged me away, dug something out of the Aphrodite cabin (I stayed a clear ten feet away to avoid being suffocated by the stench of designer perfume) and came back out with fresh jeans, a plain gray tank with little designs of wild animals, and a slim, lightweight white coat.

I put it all on reluctantly, slightly taken aback. "Er...thanks?"

The Aphrodite girl gave me a dazzling smile. A conch horn sounded in the distance-it was about to start. I turned to leave, but the girl said, "Wait!"

I halted, a bit stunned about the urgency in her voice. The Aphrodite girl thrust two silver earings shaped like crescent moons into my hands. "There!" She announced, looking satisfied.

I didn't have time to thank her. I just smiled, put the jewelry on, and raced off to where my group was waiting.

When Kylie saw me, her eyes widened. "You got attacked by the Aphrodite cabin, didn't you?"

I just nodded. I was fitting my dagger into it's new sheathe. "Yeah." I glanced up, and gave them all a confident smile. "Right. Who's ready to lose?"

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for everyone to get into post. I think that the Hermes cabin was relieved at having something to do. They wouldn't admit it, but they were happy to have some organization.

I was waiting in the dark behind a jutting oak tree. A group of kids in bronze armor waited for a command nearby.

I knew that the Athena cabin wouldn't risk attacking first. Or at least, I hoped they didn't.

Finally, I gestured towards the group of kids near the opposite side of our clearing. They ran off, and disappeared into the night within seconds.

The rest of the team, except Kylie, her half-sister, and me, were gone. I just had to wait.

Time passed. I could hear the sound of metal clashing furiously against metal; the sound of shouts and jeers filled the air; not vicious or disturbing, more eager and competitive.

I kept my hand on my dagger the whole time. I couldn't hear anything nearby, but that just made me feel uneasy.

Kylie seemed bored. She tapped her fingers against the bark of a birch tree. She had a simple bronze dagger.

Her half-sister, Cecil, just had a standard bronze broadsword from the camp's infirmary. I had a feeling that Cecil wasn't very experienced with weapons, and neither was Kylie. But I didn't really need them to fight. I needed them to steal the flag, while _I_ fought.

Finally, there was a sound; a shrill conch horn so loud that it made me flinch. But we wasted no time.

"Come on," then we raced off into the trees.

Saying that we made it through enemy territory completely unopposed would be a lie.

Our mad dash was interrupted by a Demeter kid, but she didn't look very warlike. She tried to sprout weeds around our feet, and almost succeeded, until Cecil threw her sword at the girl's legs. And I mean actually _threw_. Yeah, that was a clear sign that she wasn't skilled in swordplay.

"Cecil!" I gasped. But the girl didn't look badly injured, just dazed. We kept running.

A new camper, who couldn't have been older than nine, blundered out towards us, but Kylie knew enough to disarm him.

I was nearly out of breath, but we were close...so close...

Green flashed from the darkness. Ezra was running past us, our flag held in his hands.

"Oh, no you don't," I muttered. I drew my bow and produced one dull-studded arrow, and didn't hesitate as I let it fly through the air.

Naturally, it hit exactly where I wanted it to. The flag flew out of Ezra's hands, landing in a trickling stream. But within seconds, Ezra was already scrambling towards it.

"Cecil! Get it!" Cecil understood. She snatched our flag away, and looked at me with a panicked expression. "Go! Take it back to the base and guard it!"

Cecil nodded, and nearly stumbled over her own feet as she ran back into the shadows.

Ezra chased after Kylie and I, but he made a wrong move in landed right in one of the Hephaestus' kids' traps. He was snatched up in a net, pulled aloft, at least ten feet in the air. He stared at us, wide-eyed and goggling, as we darted past him.

"Sorry, Ezra!" I called behind me. I wasn't sorry. My heart was racing. We were close-I could almost see the owl-embroided flag of the Athena cabin.

We almost made it together. Then Kylie stepped in one of our own traps, and was strung into the air. I halted, gazing up at her, not knowing what to do. "Go!" Kylie yelled. "I'll be fine!" She sounded doubtful, but I continued on my run.

Landscape rolled by. I leaped over streams, puddles of water, avoiding Athena's traps...

Just then, a muscular shape emerged from the surrounding greenery. I ran straight into the figure. I backed up in surprise, reaching for my dagger, but whoever he was simply knocked the blade out of my hand when I had it ready.

My vision focused; I could see a tall boy around sixteen, with a red-plumed Ancient Greek bronze helmet and chest plate. He held a long, sharp, glimmering Celestial bronze sword in his hand.

"Going somewhere?" The boy snickered smugly. I thought for a moment. That voice...I recognized it.

Then I remembered. Last night at the campfire, a guy had suggested that they throw me out, and Anthony promptly had him swarmed by invisible bees. Or at least, that's what it looked like. The girl called him Xavier.

"You know," Xavier lazily waved the swordpoint in front of my face, "The gods are getting reckless. First Thalia, then Jason, and then Percy." He chuckled. "Now Artemis. It's all out of balance. The gods are breaking too many oaths."

I scowled. What was he talking about? Percy? Thalia? I didn't even know those people. "You're a son of Nemesis," I realized, "She's the goddess of revenge, right?"

Xavier replicated the expression of a snarling bulldog. "Nemesis is under-credited. She stands for balance. You, Alex...you're a mistake. Oh, the major gods can get away with anything, sure. Even Artemis."

My blood boiled. I wanted to smack this guy in the face, but that was difficult with a sword in his hands. "It's not my fault for being born," I managed.

Xavier shrugged. "Maybe not. Either way, though, you're not supposed to be alive. But everyone's fine with it. It doesn't matter to them, no, the gods can get away with anything and at the same time ruin the lives of innocent mortals."

I didn't know what that meant. "What did the gods do to you, Xavier?"

The scowl returned. I knew I wouldn't get an answer to that question. "None of your business, girl." He prodded me with the sword. Pain exploded from my left arm, and I felt warm, sticky blood trickling down...

Xavier held the sword at my neck. "I have to correct Artemis's mistake, you see. Bring back balance."

"You're crazy." The words sounded gurgled. I felt the sword-point press closer... "No...k-killing..." I stuttered.

Suddenly the pressure was released. Xavier crumpled to his knees.

I staggered back, gasping, my body blazing with pain. The cut he gave me was at least four-inches long, but luckily not that deep.

Then I realized Xavier didn't just fall to the ground unconscious by himself. I readied my bow, notched and arrow, and aimed it at where the son of Nemesis had fallen.

"Don't shoot!" The boy held up his hands, but that gestured wasn't appreciated much due to the fact that he still held a four foot-long wickedly sharp black sword in one hand.

Then I realized the boy was my friend, Anthony. My aim fell, and I stared at him. "Anthony? Did you...did you k-?"

"No," Anthony said. Then he frowned. "I don't think so..." He knelt down to examine Xavier, then stood up again. "Sadly, he's fine. Just knocked out."

"You...you hit him with the butt of your sword," I realized. "How did you-I thought you weren't playing."

Anthony shrugged and sheathed his sword. It was new. He must have gotten it just several hours ago. "I wanted to test my skills. I was being chased by some kids earlier, but I lost them, and eventually wondered into your territory. I was going to steal your flag, but then I ran into this jerk."

"You wouldn't have stolen our flag." I said indignantly. "But thank you. That psycho would have killed me."

"He would have," Anthony agreed. "Now, are you going to shoot me, or do you want to steal Athena's flag?"

That choice was easy. We headed towards Zeus's Fist, where the Athena flag was.

Surprisingly, we made it all the way on top of the hill without being attacked. I guessed the decoy team worked.

The bad news was that there were four well-seasoned campers guarding the flag.

 _Things would have gone smoother if Kylie were here,_ I thought. Anthony and I stopped in the shadow of a towering pine, frowningly examining the four armed half-bloods.

Finally, I had enough of waiting. I drew my bow, and aimed one dull-tipped arrow at a chink in a girl's armor. The arrow soared through the air, and hit the kid with a fierce impact that sent her staggering and stumbling.

Anthony gave me a look like, _Holy crap, why did you do that?_ But I just shrugged. Shouts erupted from the clearing beyond, and I heard the sound of swords being unsheathed.

Now was the best time to make an appearance.

In a matter of moments, swords were being clashed, blows were being landed, and curses were being shouted. I drew my dagger and managed to dive in and out without being hurt.

We were definitely losing. Three against two-and I was only armed with a dagger, and my bow was useless at close-ranged combat.

Anthony was managing to fight off two kids at once while I distracted the third. How he did that, I didn't know.

The girl I was fighting pressed her sword against my dagger. Our blades were frozen and locked together for several moments. My arms trembled with the effort of trying to hold her back.

Xavier's voice echoed in my head: _You were a mistake, Alex._ That did it.

I pressed harder, and the sword flew out of her hand. Taking in her moment of surprise, I landed a well-placed kick, and sent her staggering. Two down, two to go.

Anthony wasn't doing great. The two other campers were battering him at all sides, their movements swift, their blows precise and their parries quick. I ran to his aid, and within moments, we stood back-to-back, me armed with a bow, Anthony swinging a midnight-black sword.

By now, the girl I'd disarmed had recovered her sword, and was advancing, red-faced and making a noise that sounded like growling. I swiftly notched an arrow, aimed it at her, and shot her in the chest. That arrow was enough to make her double-over, gasping and muttering a vast variety curses at me, my grandmother, and my soul.

I shot another arrow. In no time, our enemies were either lying on the ground clutching their stomachs, or fleeing to call in reinforcements.

Now was the time to make a move on the flag. There was only one camper left, a seasoned Athena guy by the looks of it, and Anthony was doing his best to fend him off. I stumbled towards the tall gray flag, and took it in my hands.

At the same time, there was thump, the sound of a blade flying through the air and then skittering across the ground. I risked a glance behind me-Anthony was finally disarmed.

"Nice try." The Athena kid said, moving his sword away from Anthony's neck. "But you're out."

Anthony caught my eye, and I nodded. The Athena kid wouldn't kill him (or at least, I hoped he wouldn't). The flag in my hands, I made a dash into the woods.

I ran as fast as my shaking legs could carry me. The gray Athena flag rippled in in the wind and glowed in the moonlight. I passed several bewildered kids-some on the enemy team, others the decoy team which was still running around.

Finally, I leaped over the gurgling creek that marked our border. Some unclaimed kids stationed there called out encouragements, but I didn't have time to stop and acknowledge them.

I was wheezing and out of breath by the time I reached our base. I almost broke the flag by violently shoving it into the earth, and the moment I did, the gray instantly turned into a silver banner, embroided with a black stag. The symbol of Artemis.

Cheers exploded all around me. For the most part, everything past making it back with the flag, was a blur. I remember getting patted on the back by some teammates, some resentful mutters from the people who weren't too happy about my mother being Artemis, and some pleasantly surprised and dazed smiles from the Hermes kids. I guessed they thought that they would lose.

I just smiled faintly and nodded. I was too tired to do anything else.

When the noise died down and Chiron rallied up both teams for some speech or other, I noticed Anthony wasn't anywhere to be seen.

My throat felt dry and an unpleasant fluttery feeling developed in my stomach; what if the Athena kid didn't let him go?

I shook myself free of the thought. Why wouldn't he? _He is a child of Hades..._

"That was some good archery, Alex," I jumped at the voice. When I turned, Ezra was standing behind me. His hair was ruffled and his Camp Half-Blood T-shirt was stained with mud and slightly tattered. Apparently, someone had freed him from the Hephaestus trap. "You really put my skills to shame."

I glanced down at the standard camp-issued bow that I was still clutching in my hands. "Sorry about the trap," I said. "I really didn't know where they were placed myself."

"Nothing to be sorry about," Ezra said easily. He reached out with an arm, and after a moment of frowning, I realized he was offering his hand. I shook his hand gingerly, uncertain. The idea that someone wasn't sour about me winning something was new. Actually, the fact that someone just wasn't sour at me was new. "You won fair and square. To be honest, I didn't expect that decoy team. Or getting strung up ten-feet in the air-" He smiled again. "Anyway, that was good work."

I shrugged. "Thanks..." Suddenly I remembered my encounter with Xavier, the crazy nut-son-of-Nemesis who tried to impale me with his sword for being born. I could see him now, inside a cluster of burly, mean-eyed kids, scowling and holding an icepack against his forehead. I straightened myself, tore my gaze away.

"Something wrong?" Ezra glanced behind him. Xavier promptly turned his back, like he hadn't been giving me the evil-eye.

For a second, I actually considered telling Ezra about what happened. Then I stopped myself. He'd think that I was making it up. I couldn't turn a friendly acquaintance into an enemy.

"Er, no," I said hastily. That excellent reply probably wouldn't convince a son of Athena. I shifted on my feet. "Hey, have you seen Anthony anywhere?"

Ezra frowned. "No. He didn't join capture-the-flag, did he?"

"He did."

"I didn't see him during the entire game. Was he with you?"

"Yeah. I can't see him anywhere." I stamped my foot and muttered a curse that would have made a sailor gasp. "He disappeared again."

Ezra looked sympathetic. "After you ordered him not to? Gee. That guy's living on the edge."

I scowled. "I didn't order him."

Ezra shrugged. "I guess you don't have to."

"What does that mean?" I said sharply.

"Nothing," Ezra's reply was nervous, quick. "But why is Anthony always...you know, disappearing? I'm not suspicious of him, don't get me wrong. It's just kind of odd."

I frowned. Did no one pay enough attention to Anthony to, I don't know, notice that he's a child of Hades?

Before I could reply, someone screamed.

The sound made me jump, draw my bow, and whip around. Cecil Markowtiz, one of my teammates from capture-the-flag, was being dragged from the shadowy woods by Kylie and a grim-faced Nyssa.

Ezra and I nearly tripped over our feet trying to get closer. My heart thumped in my chest; an icy feeling crept over my spine.

Chiron countered over, shock evident in his expression. Kylie and Nyssa gently laid Cecil down near the roots of an oak tree.

I shouldn't have gotten closer. When I saw the wound, I felt dizzy, like I couldn't stand. I wanted to hurl, but I couldn't dedicate myself to it.

One of the default arrows from the camp's infirmity was deeply embedded in Cecil's shoulder. Blood drenched her navy-blue jacket, and her skin seemed pale and clammy. Her chest fluttered up and down weakly, her eyes shut. That wasn't all...no, that was not an ordinary arrow.

From the single glimpse I'd have of the wound, I could see an acid-green liquid dripping from the arrow, mixed with the blood.

"Poison," Chiron murmured. An Apollo kid-maybe fourteen, knelt beside her, a collection of first-aid stuff by his side. "It must have been extracted from a monster deep within the depths of Tartarus."

I felt woozy. Someone...someone had shot her. She could die.

The boy looked up, shaking his head. "I can't...I-"

"Don't blame yourself, Will." Xavier stepped out of the crowd. He had a nice-sized bump on the back of his head from where Anthony struck him. He jabbed a finger in my direction; I was standing a few feet away, completely silent. "It's not your fault. It's hers."

At first, I was too dazed to even give a reaction.

Kylie grabbed a large woolen blanket and laid it over Cecil's unmoving body. Tears welled up in her eyes; there were bloodstains on her shoulder and hands from where she helped carry Cecil.

"Alex shot her," Xavier announced. His own voice was cracked, filled with seemingly genuine emotion. But it wasn't. I could tell when feelings were fake. "I-I saw it. I tried to help Cecil, but Alex's little friend, that kid Anthony, knocked me out with the hilt of his sword..." Xavier shuddered. "It was black as midnight. Only children of Hades wield wicked weapons like that."

Murmurs engulfed us. My feet felt rooted to the ground. I didn't notice it, but my hands were trembling.

"This is ridiculous," Ezra growled. His stormy-gray eyes were hard as steel. "Why would Alex want to shoot Cecil with an arrow?"

"Alex told me, before her friend knocked me out," Xavier shot back. "She's crazy. She said it was to defend her mother's," Xavier said the word through gritted teeth, "honor. I told her she was insane, but she wouldn't listen to me."

Some people stepped away from me and gave me wary looks.

"N-No," I stammered. "I didn't. I swear."

"Bah!" Xavier spoke with fiery passion. "What does the word of a murderer mean? I watched Alex turn on her own teammate with that terrible gleam in her eyes." Xavier took a breath, tears slowly forming in his eyes. "It was terrible. I wanted to help Cecil...I was too far away."

"It's not your fault, man," said Dakota, another son of Nemesis. He glared in my direction. "You can't control crazy people."

Some people still looked uncertain. "Where would Alex get a poison-tipped weapon?" Some called. "It's only her second day here!"

"Artemis could have easily given her it," Xavier snarled. "The goddess is clearly unstable. Having a child?" He glared at me balefully, which was nothing new. "Zeus even warned us that she was bad news!"

"It does kind of make sense," Katie Gardner from Demeter muttered.

"We all knew it was bad when she got here."

"...clear sign from Zeus."

"Murderer!"

I felt like I could barely stand. This had to be a dream. I'd wake up, completely alone in Cabin Eight, or even better-maybe even being a child of Artemis was a dream.

But it wasn't.

Soon, carnage was breaking out. Shouts and insults broke the peaceful silence of the night.

At that moment, Anthony slipped into the crowd, looking confused. I ran over to him, blinking back tears. "Anthony! Oh, gods..."

"Alex? What's happening?"

"She's a murderer!" Xavier yelled. "She killed Cecil!"

Anthony's frown intensified. "What?"

"That dim-witted, lying, crow-face-" I wanted to shoot Xavier in the face right then, but I couldn't. The dull-tipped arrows wouldn't do any permanent damage. "He said...he said that I killed Cecil..."

"Alex," Chiron said, trotting towards me. He had a guarded expression on his face. "Can you defend yourself against the claims?"

The shouts grew silent. Everyone's gaze was trained expectantly on me, like they thought I was going to do a flip.

"I...I didn't do it," I said numbly. "Xavier's lying. To get pay-back for knocking him out."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "You knocked him out?"

"No! I mean-yes..."

More shouts. I just wanted to sink into the earth and disappear from existence. Being the target of all that unbridled anger...

At one point, someone tried to throw rocks at me, and Chiron anticipated that it was a good time to leave. "Alex," He said, "This will be better discussed in the Big House."

"I'm coming," Anthony said hastily. "I'm a witness."

Chiron didn't hesitate. "Very well."

"And us." Said a broken voice.

I turned and saw Kylie and Ezra standing shoulder-to-shoulder. Kylie's eyes were puffy from crying, and her blue hair was disarranged. "Cecil was my sister. I have to be there."

Ezra stated no reason for wanting to go.

Chiron looked like he wanted to argue, but I wasn't very good at dodging stones. One hit the back of my knee, and I nearly crumpled to the ground from the pain. "If you must. But hurry."

Escaping the crowd wasn't easy. Xavier kept yowling shouts at me, trying to chase after us, but we managed to outrun them.

Chiron came to a halt, standing on the Big House's wraparound porch. He didn't bother heading inside.

I couldn't keep back the tears for long. I was trembling-from hate, betrayal, grief, all of it. I just wanted to sob into a pillow, locked away from the hatred of everyone else.

"Alex," Chiron said, "The camp believes you are guilty of Cecil's murder."

I stared at him. I tried to reform a steely glare, but I found that I couldn't look him in the eye. "Do you think that?" I asked.

Chiron hesitated. "I believe someone murdered the daughter of Hades," He said. "But I don't think it was you. My dear, I'm afraid it's no longer safe for you here."

"But you said I wasn't safe from the mortal world, either."

Chiron gave me a look of deep pity and sadness, like I was destined to die painfully, and he knew it. With my luck, I probably was. "Child, this may be a sign from the gods. They want you to leave protection-they may want to kill you, or perhaps give you difficult quests in exchange for your life. I am not sure. There hasn't been a demigod like you since..." Whatever he was going to say, he decided against it. "I cannot convince them that you aren't guilty. Neither sides have evidence-it's simply the word of Xavier against yours."

A hollow feeling formed in my stomach. "Everyone will believe Xavier." I shook my head, fighting back a sob. "Chiron, can't you do something? I-I have no where to go."

Chiron winced, like I'd stabbed him. "The best I can hope, child, is that the gods will have mercy on you." He faltered; his hooves shifted across the wood. "However, there may be another place..."

I looked up. "Where?"

"Camp Jupiter." Ezra said. "The camp for Roman demigods. But, Chiron-that might be worse for Alex. You know how seriously they take vows of maidenhood."

Chiron nodded grimly. "Indeed, child. But perhaps if you do not reveal your true parentage, you could find a haven in the legion."

"Where is this other camp, then?" I demanded. They were kicking me out. Like every other place I'd been in.

"In San Fransico," Chiron said reluctantly. "That is a very difficult place to travel to, Alex-"

"I don't care. I'm going." I wiped the tears from my eyes. "You guys don't need a murderer daughter of Artemis here."

"Alex, if there were a possible way for you to stay here..." Chiron stopped. "If you wish to travel to San Fransico in search of Camp Jupiter, you can't leave alone."

"I'll go." Anthony said. His expression was cold and hard to read.

"Me too," Kylie sniffed.

"And me." Ezra said. When Kylie and Anthony looked at him in confusion he said, "You guys need some brains in this operation."

"Four," Chiron muttered. Anything above three heroes is an unlucky number among quests, but you will need all the protection you can get."

I turned and stared at the camp-even at this distance, I could hear the shouts of angry campers and see Xavier rallying them up against me, filling their heads with lies.

"I will give you the supplies needed," Chiron said. As he passed me, he said, "Alex, I'm so sorry. May the greatest gods be with you."

 **Well, that was it! 8k words...wow. Thanks for reading! Reveiws and constructive criticism are appreciated! :)**


End file.
